War of the Stones
by Kizoku Seishin
Summary: A novelization of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, with a twist; Eirika and Ephraim have assistance from characters from the other Fire Emblem games. Romance is in the story, but it's not the major theme. Rated for violence and suggestive themes.
1. The Fall of Renais

**Legal Disclaimer: **

Nintendo and Intelligent Systems are the sole proprietors of _Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones_, the characters involved within the aforementioned property, (including the names and descriptions of added characters), and all copyrights of original work.

To avoid potential judicial issues within the United States and Japan, the author of _War of the Stones_ certifies he will not seek monetary compensation by writing and submitting the story, including this, and all subsequent chapters on this site.

However, any original concepts are the property of the author.

**Author Notes: **

This is a revision of my first project on this site, _Sacred Stones: The Epic_ (under my then penname Noble Spirit). After eight chapters, I stopped to focus on my career. After reading it over again one day, I thought it was garbage (despite the positive reviews it received) as several aspects didn't make sense. (e.g.: showers in the Fire Emblem universe.) I deleted it after letting it sit for two years, but with a promise to rewrite it again.

_War of the Stones_ is the fulfillment of that promise.

On a different note, there is one important change. I did a poll with the original version, asking people to create original characters. Since the creators of said characters are impossible to contact, I removed them from the story out of respect, and replaced them with characters based on other Fire Emblem games. (I specifically targeted the Japan-only games like Seisen no Keifu, Thracia 776, etc., although I'm open to any character from _any_ game.) When they make their appearance, I'll place a brief profile at the end of a chapter. (Two of them make an appearance in this opening chapter.)

That should cover most of important details, as I dislike long author notes. (They shouldn't take up more than five percent of the story.) With everything in mind, I hope you enjoy the rewrite of this story!

* * *

_Prologue: The Fall of Renais _

Daylight glistened on the courtyard of Renais Castle while a young woman practiced her swordplay. She swung her sword in a downward, diagonal motion, followed with a horizontal slash in the opposite direction. After each slash, she shifted to a parrying position before thrusting her sword forward.

Once she practiced those maneuvers twenty times, the woman kneeled down and placed her practice sword on the ground as she adjusted the laces on her boots. She adjusted the gloves on her hand as she thought about the other sword techniques she learned from her brother.

A frown formed on face as she thought about the situation her brother was in. Grado began an assault on Renais about a month ago, and the Renais army stretched its limits by guarding vital territories and cities. Her brother volunteered to take a battalion of soldiers, bringing the fight into Grado territory in hopes of slowing the assault, and give the country some time to prepare a defense.

Although he had several of Renais's best knights with him, their whereabouts remained unknown for two weeks.

Her thought drifted from her brother to the prince of Grado, a close friend of hers. She remained perplexed as the prince and his father abhorred violence. Their friendship also symbolized the peace between both Renais and Grado.

The woman stood, and donned on the light armor that she placed on the side of the courtyard earlier. Moving around with it, she felt comfortable enough to begin practicing with it.

"Princess Eirika!" a solider yelled as he ran into the courtyard, while she picked up the sword. She almost dropped it in surprise.

"May I help you?" the woman replied though her teeth as she grabbed the handle of her sword. While she was normally a friendly person, she seemed more irritable in recent days.

Realizing her faux pas, she smiled so the soldier wouldn't feel intimidated.

"My apologies your majesty," the soldier said as he approached Eirika at a slow pace and dropped to one knee. "King Fado requests your attendance at the royal chamber immediately." Eirika nodded and lowered her practice sword to the ground.

Eirika considered ditching the armor while following the soldier, as she resembled a warrior instead of a princess. However, it wasn't her fault that her father interrupted her early morning training.

However, for reasons unknown, she kept the light armor and scabbard on herself.

x X x

Eirika and the soldier walked through Renais Castle, with the echoes of their steps breaking the eerie silence in the halls. As they made it to the royal chamber, her father sat on the throne. Glancing up at the high ceilings, she noticed the royal emblem of Renais on several flags in the room.

Several soldiers lined up on both sides of the room. Among them, she noticed a man with red hair and silver armor who stood directly next to the king on his right.

Immediately next to him was a young male with blond hair with similar armor, except it was light green. Based on what her father told her, that symbolized a new recruit in Renais.

To the right of the king was a blond man in black clothes, wearing similar armor to the man across from him.

Next to the blond knight was a young woman around Eirika's age that shared some resemblance, including the hair, and similar eyes. Perhaps they are from the same family, like siblings or close cousins.

"Everyone is here your majesty," the soldier that accompanied Eirika announced as she walked close to her father. "I shall return to the castle gate to continue my watch with the sentries."

"As everyone knows, Grado has invaded Renais recently," the man on the throne said as the soldier left the room. "After several inquiries, Grado's intentions remain unknown while our defenses continue to weaken."

"King Fado," the young paladin responded as he glanced at the ground. Raising his head, he added, "are there any possible means to slow the invasion?"

"There is, but—" the king respond.

However, the same soldier that left burst into the throne room, out of breath, interrupting the words of the king. Many of the people gave the man an incredulous look, including the present members of the Renais royal family.

"Your majesty, I bear bad news!" the soldier cried after he caught his breath, ignoring the stares in the room. "The castle gate was breached!" Many of the soldiers snapped their head up and clutched their weapons as he continued, "Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls!"

"I understand," the king said in a grave tone as Eirika glanced at several soldiers closing the main doors to the royal chamber.

"The garrison has fallen as well," the soldier rambled on. "We also lost contact with Prince Ephraim and cannot expect aid from his men."

"Your majesty, what are your orders?" another soldier asked.

"What else can we do?" the king said as many of the soldiers unsheathed their weapons in preparation for a fierce battle. He lowered his head and uttered with reluctance, "Order everyone to lay down their arms." As the soldier ran to inform everyone of the order, most of the soldiers stared at the king with exasperated expressions.

"So this is it?" Eirika asked in a whisper while she frowned at the situation. She glanced at her father as she asked in a normal volume, "Renais will fall?"

"Eirika," the king said in a serious tone. "Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"

"I have it right here," she said as she raised her left arm, revealing the bracelet.

"Good" the king said with a sigh of relief. He turned to the knight with the red hair, then to the blond haired knight across from him. "Seth? Ares?"

"Yes your majesty?" the knights asked at the same time, with Seth giving a salute.

"Take Eirika and two soldiers with you and head for Frelia," the king said. As the knights answered in the affirmative, the king continued, "Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep her safe and give her asylum."

"Emperor Vigarde was also an honorable man before this invasion," Ares mumbled under his breath. Then again, rumors of the emperor of Grado showed erratic behavior for some time, while such rumors didn't show against the king of Frelia.

"Understood," Seth said as he looked at the knights in the room before returning his gaze to the king. "What about you, your majesty?"

"I shall remain here," Fado responded with a grimace. As everyone glared at the king, he continued, "We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet they attack. I must know why."

"This situation is dangerous my liege," the female soldier in the room said with a calm tone. "You should escape while you can."

"Father! You can't stay!" Eirika said as she clutched on to her father as tight as possible. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief as tears flowed from them. "You mustn't! If you remain behind, so will I!"

"Go now!" the king yelled to his generals as the sound of clashing weapons echoed through the castle. "Take Eirika to safety!"

"Franz, Nanna, you're coming with us," Seth said to the young cavaliers. "We'll get to Frelia faster on horse."

"The rest of you remain here and protect the king," Ares said to the soldiers as he opened the secret exit in the throne room.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers in the room yelled as they unsheathed their weapons.

"Father!" Eirika whispered as she continued to grab onto her father. Screams of pain echoed throughout the castle as tears flowed down her face. "I'm not leaving."

"Forgive me princess," Seth whispered to Eirika as a loud banging noise echoed in the room. Without warning, he grabbed the princess roughly, snatching her away from the king.

"Father, please get out of here!" Eirika yelled as Seth carried her out of the throne room through secret passageway to the horse stables, closing the door behind him.

A moment later, the door to the royal chamber was shattered. Two men entered unobstructed, with several soldiers in tow. The first man was taller and clearly older, while the second person appeared to be a young male.

"Ephraim, Eirika," Fado muttered to himself as he glared at the men. "You must survive."

"If it isn't King Fado himself," The larger man said with a sneer as he approached the throne as the soldiers began to engage with the intruders. "How is everything? I haven't seen or heard from you in the past year."

"Have you gone mad Vigarde?" Fado yelled at the Emperor as he clenched his teeth. "Why are you attacking the kingdom?"

"Only one reason," Emperor Vigarde replied with a smirk. "Where is the Sacred Stone?"

"You attacked and killed hundreds of innocents to obtain one item?" Fado said through his teeth as he stood up. "Grado has their own Sacred Stone. Why do you want it?"

"It's not your concern," Vigarde said. "However, if you give me the stone, I'll stop the assault and leave Renais immediately."

"And if I don't?" Fado responded.

"Renais will be destroyed." Vigarde said with a flat tone.

"If you take the stone, everyone will be in grave danger!" Fado screamed as his hands clenched into a fist. "The sacred stones shield all of Magvel from evil!"

Before Vigarde could respond, a Grado soldier rushed in and went to the emperor's side.

"The stone in the temple is a fake," the soldier whispered. "The real one must be somewhere inside the castle."

"Where is the stone?" Vigarde yelled as he shoved Fado to the throne.

A Renais soldier attempted to sneak behind the Grado emperor, but the soldier that informed Vigarde pierced the soldier's abdomen with his sword, killing him.

"You have changed Vigarde," Fado said as he grabbed a sword from the side of the throne. "You're no longer the benevolent leader everyone knows. You're now nothing more than a vicious dictator." He grasped the sword in his hand. "Such a threat to the continent cannot live!"

Fado charged to attack Vigarde, but the soldier who informed Vigarde about the stone drew his sword once more and parried the attack. The parry had enough force to knock the sword away from the king's hand and push him to the ground.

Fado attempted to reach for his sword, but the soldier stepped on his hand, rendering it useless.

"Either you tell me where the stone is," Vigarde said in a serious tone, "or I will have you executed right here!"

"The spirit of Renais will never be broken!" Fado yelled at the emperor.

"Have it your way," Vigarde said as he pointed to the soldier. "Lyon, finish him."

The young man that remained quiet in the room for most of the battle utilized a spell that gathered dark energy into the room. As the energy gathered near his palm, it surged forward as it struck Fado directly in the chest.

The king of Renais dropped to the ground, lifeless, as the remaining Grado soldiers killed the last of the Renais knights in the room.

Vigarde turned to the man who informed him about the false stone. "Caellach, find the real Sacred Stone in this castle—"

"It won't matter," Caellach said. "Our informants said we need the Solar and Lunar bracelets to access the stone. The bracelets are held by his children."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vigarde said as a smile crept on his face. "Find Fado's children, and bring them to me."

x X x

Eirika, and the four Renais knights rode out the castle with two horses through a secret exit, with Eirika wearing a cloak to conceal her features. Each of them noticed devastation of Renais with their own eyes as they rode through the ravaged town. Many Renais knights and citizens lay on the ground deceased. The few that lived had serious injuries that ranged from vicious lacerations that threatened to bleed out, to severed limbs.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia," Seth said to the young cavalier as they exited the city, ignoring the stench in the air. He glanced at a frowning Eirika who leaped off the horse as he continued. "A single rider has better odds passing unseen. Convey to the King all that has happened, and petition for reinforcements."

"Understood," Franz stuttered, as he rode west toward Frelia.

"Princess Eirika, we must —" Seth said. However, before he could finish his sentence, three Grado soldiers circling the skies appeared, moving quickly toward their direction.

"Quickly!" Seth ordered the princess as the other two cavaliers flanked her sides. "Behind me!"

As Eirika stood behind Seth's horse, one of the soldiers that rode a reptilian creature with no front legs appeared before them, who held a psychotic look in his eyes.

"You there, with the girl," the psychotic man yelled to Seth. "Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais?"

Seth did not respond. However, the soldier noticed the bracelet on Eirika's left wrist poking out of her cloak.

"Well, this must be my lucky day," the man said. "It would be in your best interest to turn the girl over to us."

"We have our orders," Ares said to the man. "Just like you take orders from those Grado hounds."

"You're a dead man," the man said as he lifted his lance towards Ares. "The wench goes with me!"

"Never!" Seth yelled as he unsheathed his sword, preparing to attack.

"I am Valter the moonstone! Grado's finest general," the man yelled as he charged towards Seth, while the other two fliers attacked Ares and Nanna.

"He's also full of himself," Ares muttered under his breath as he grabbed his lance. Nanna mimicked her cousin, sheathing the sword her mother gave her and grabbed a javelin.

He lowered his voice and said with malice, "You're just a corpse that doesn't know he's dead!"

Seth swung his sword at Valter, but Valter ordered his mount to fly up, evading the strike with relative ease. The creature immediately glided down, not giving any time for Seth or his horse to react.

The Grado general struck Seth on his shoulder with his lance, barely missing his neck. The blow knocked Seth off his horse.

It didn't help matters that another flier struck Ares in the side of his abdomen. Despite him remaining on his horse, the subsequent wound was messy. Nanna didn't fare any better. Although her javelin struck the flying mount, it shrugged off the attack and flew directly at her, cutting her sword arm.

Eirika looked in bewilderment as Seth screamed in pain as Nanna and Ares continued to fight the fliers. Fortunately, Seth had the presence of mind to mount his horse again while Valter took to the sky again.

"They're too strong," Seth yelled to everyone as he clutched his shoulder. "We must retreat." Eirika mounted the horse and held on tightly to Seth as they rode west through a narrow valley.

"Such terrible wounds, and they still hold to their duty? How entertaining," Valter muttered. He turned west and screamed, "Run away! Try to outrun death! More time to savor the hunt ... and the kill!"

The other fliers glanced at the man in charge with caution as they flew far behind him as they retreated to Renais Castle to report to Vigarde.

Valter pointed to a group of Grado ground soldiers who were not doing anything in particular. "You five! Go and pursue the Princess of Renais."

"Yes sir!" The three soldiers said as they immediately ran west.

"Why the hell are we taking orders from Valter?" one of the soldiers asked. "Isn't he the one that Vigarde released from —"

"Shut up!" Another soldier said through his teeth as he hit the other in the back of his head. "If we don't follow orders, that nutcase will kill us!"

The soldier held the back of his head. "Good point."

x X x

Emperor Vigarde stood in the royal chamber in a sour mood. He invaded Renais, but did not get what he sought.

"Princess Eirika escaped," a soldier said as he entered the royal chamber. "Reports from Valter say that she's headed west toward Frelia with the bracelet with three injured knights."

"Maybe all isn't lost," Vigarde said with a serious tone. "King Fado is a smart man – he wouldn't give himself up without telling someone where the sacred stone is." He glanced up at Valter as he added, "Send some soldiers to pursue her, but withdraw if she makes it to the border."

"What about Renais my liege?" the solider asked. "The country is in shambles. Perhaps we should annex it to—"

"We withdraw," Vigarde said. "I have other plans in store that require most of our military."

x X x

Further west in a valley, Seth held his shoulder in pain. He pointed west with his bad arm and yelled, "Princess Eirika, this way!" Glancing back, he added, "I see no more of Grado's men. If we made it this far, we surely earned a moment's rest."

"That's good to hear," Ares said as he dismounted off his horse. He pulled a vial out and spread it on the wound on his side. He winced as the liquid bubbled around the wound.

Eirika dismounted from Seth's horse as she watched Ares pour the same liquid on Nanna's cut on her sword arm before glancing at the wound on the paladin's shoulder. Her look grew serious as she wondered why an allied country destroyed her home.

"Please forgive me for grabbing you so ... brusquely earlier." Seth said in a contrite manner as he dismounted from his horse.

"Don't be foolish, Seth," Eirika replied as she glanced around the area. "If it weren't for you and the other knights, I wouldn't have made it out of the castle alive. You have my gratitude."

"We didn't want to take you away from your father like that," Nanna added. "But we have our orders to keep you safe." Her mind drifted to the numerous Renais soldiers and citizens dead or wounded. She wanted to console the princess and say that her father would live, but even she found it hard to believe that he survived such an onslaught.

Eirika stepped closer to Seth and continued, "Whoever that weird man was, he was clearly after me..." Eirika said. Her voice trailed off as she noticed the wound on Seth's shoulder. Grabbing a vulnerary from one of the bags on the horse, she continued," It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I —"

"Your highness," Seth said as he jerked his shoulder away, "I cannot allow an injury like this to be an obstacle."

"Determined as always," Ares whispered to Nanna.

"No wonder King Fado made him a general at a young age," she whispered back.

"We all have more important matters to attend to," Seth said as he grabbed a map. "We must press on to Frelia and fulfill his majesty's wishes."

"I wonder how my father fares in the castle," Eirika said in a soft tone. She turned to Seth and continued, "Do you think father is safe? And what of my brother from the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him in days."

Ares kept quiet, knowing the answer that he had in mind represents the worst-case scenario. They haven't heard from the prince in two weeks, and with the situation they escaped in the castle ...

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men," Seth said as Ares glanced away while Nanna looked down at the ground. He was unsure of their safety, but he understood Eirika felt uneasy with the recent calamity that occurred, and opted to ease her mind. "I doubt even the might of Grado's empire can hold him in check." As Eirika turned and looked back at Seth, he looked into Eirika's eyes. "More important to me and everyone here, your highness, is that you look to your own safety. The two of them would be sad if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy return."

"General Seth is right," Nanna added. "Our first priority is to get you to safety. The king and the prince will surely follow us there once they learn you're safe."

"Yes, of course," Eirika said with a smile. She sighed before adding, "You're right! Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair." She climbed the horse and glanced at her three knights. "Come everyone, let's go."

"Once we cross that bridge, we'll be in Frelia near Border Mulan," Seth said to everyone as he mounted his horse. Eirika nodded at the suggestion, as Ares and Nanna looked into the distance.

"Your highness, I won't lie to you," Seth said as Ares moved his head away from the princess and general, while Nanna rode ahead. "This will not be an easy ride." He grabbed a sword that looked similar to the sword Eirika was practicing with earlier in the day. However, the blade was extremely sharp and looked brand new. "Take this rapier. If something were to happen to us, you must continue to Frelia alone if need be."

"Don't worry. We'll all get there alive," Eirika said as she took the rapier by the handle and sheathed it in her scabbard. She thought it was a good idea that she didn't take off her light armor as she saw her father.

Unfortunately, three Grado soldiers appeared in the valley behind them on foot, at least several horse lengths behind them. One of them, a masked man with an axe shouted, "You there! Renais dogs!" Ares and Seth kept riding, but Nanna unfortunately glanced back, revealing their identity. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Grado's men ..." Seth muttered under his breath as he unsheathed his sword. "Stand back Princess Eirika. We'll take care of this."

"It's all right Seth," Eirika said as she dismounted off the horse. "My brother taught me a bit of swordplay. I will stand with all of you."

"Oh no you don't," Ares said. "We can't afford to have our princess ki—" Without warning, he clutched the wound to his side as it throbbed in pain. Apparently, the vulnerary he applied didn't heal the injury completely. "On second thought, maybe your assistance is necessary."

Two of the soldiers charged toward the Princess of Renais.

Recalling the lessons that Ephraim gave her, she parried one attack with her rapier and cut his sword arm with a quick counter strike. The soldier became furious and swung his axe in frustration.

She dodged the attack by using a short side step. While the soldier lifted his axe to prepare for the next attack, she raised her sword, slashing the soldier horizontally across his chest. When he clutched his chest in pain, Eirika pierced his sword through his abdomen.

He fell to the ground and stopped breathing.

Eirika's eyes grew wide as the implications of what she done reached her mind.

She killed a person.

As she knelt to the ground in shock, the second soldier prepared to attack her with his axe.

"Eirika, watch out!" Seth yelled as he turned his horse and rode towards her.

Fortunately, as the axe was about to reach Eirika, Ares pierced his back with a lance, ending the threat.

"It's you live or you die," Ares said to at the princess. "Show remorse and ask for forgiveness after the battle is over."

Eirika nodded her head as she pulled the rapier from the man she killed.

Meanwhile, Seth charged ahead with his horse and struck the third soldier in the arm using his sword. The soldier was stunned and attempted to shield his body from future blows. However, he noticed the red haired horse rider grimace in pain and opted to attack.

However, Seth recovered and aimed for the soldier's head using his lance. They both attacked simultaneously, but the soldier's attack missed, while the paladin's attack struck directly in the soldier's neck, cutting off his circulation as he choked on his own blood.

Nanna also fared well with her opponent. When the axe fighter attempted to chop the legs of her horse, she forced the horse to gallop and back away. As the axe fighter prepared to swing again, he felt extreme pain in his neck.

The next thing the axe fighter saw was a ton of blood as he collapsed on the ground.

Behind him was Eirika, who used her rapier to slash his neck.

"Thanks princess Eirika," Nanna said with a smile.

"All that's left is the leader," Seth yelled to everyone.

"What was that?" The masked man yelled. "Do you think you can take me, wretched lordlings?" Bringing forth his axe, he added, "It's time that you high and mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior."

"And who do you think you are?" Eirika yelled.

"My name is O'Neill," the man said. "I am one of the most feared members of Grado's army!"

"Do all of Grado's men think they're the best in their army?" Eirika asked Nanna. The female cavalier nodded her head in agreement.

"I never heard of you," Ares responded.

"The most feared generals are gemstones," Nanna added. "There's Duessel the Obsidian, Glen the Sunstone. A young mage knight recently became the Fluorspar. Before he was sent away, Valter was known as the Moonstone."

"Come to think of it, the feared members of Grado's army are all generals," Ares interrupted. He released a wide smile and continued, "You think too highly of yourself."

"You'll pay for that insult!" O'Neill said as he charged toward Eirika. "After I'm done with your princess, I'll chop you to bits!" He swung axe horizontally and grazed Eirika, opening a small cut on her arm.

As Eirika staggered backward, O'Neill attacked again, but she parried the next blow with force. He attempted to strike again for a third time, but before he could, He noticed Seth approaching him.

O'Neill turned to attack Seth, but that proved a fatal mistake.

Eirika glared at the man and pierced her rapier through his chest, reaching his heart. She pulled her bloody sword out of his body.

"Looks like I'm not the one that's first to die," Eirika said as she shook the wet fluid away from her sword.

"What? How could I lose to —" O'Neill uttered as he struggled to speak. He collapsed on the valley soil, unable to recover from the fatal injury.

Seth dismounted from his horse and ran towards Eirika, "Princess, are you injured?"

"What? Oh, no ... I'm fine Seth," she said, hiding the shallow cut on her arm. She didn't want to worry her knights about minor injuries, although she was still worried their injuries.

Seth replied with concern, "But you look so pale—"

"I'm fine," Eirika interrupted with some agitation in her voice. "Fine."

"You don't seem fine to me," Ares said. "This is the first time you killed someone and it surprised you. If I didn't say anything, the bandit may have got you—"

"This is war, isn't it?" Eirika interrupted before she sighed. "It's not like the games I played with my brother or Lyon. I never thought ... I didn't know it would be this ... savage." Nanna rode next to her as she threw her hands up in frustration. "Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? Why would the Grado Empire do this? For what reason would they start a war?"

Everyone stood quiet, understanding her feelings.

"Don't worry Seth," Eirika said as she began to calm her nerves. She climbed on Nanna's horse and added, "I won't give into sorrow." As she discreetly used a vulnerary on her small cut, she finished, "I can't stop until I reunite with my father and brother."

"She still must get over killing enemies," Ares said quietly to Seth. "There will only be more bloodshed ahead."

Seth nodded in agreement as they rode west.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter.

Now, for the Character Appearance explanation – at least the ones that appeared in this chapter.

_Ares_: (Sometimes, translators spell his name "Aless.")  
His original game is Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu (Genealogy of the Holy War), and plays as a cavalier. After his father (Eltoshan) was executed at a young age, he grew up believing that Sigurd (the main lord in the first half of the game) killed him. He runs into Celice (Sigurd's son) and vows to kill him for compensation. However, he learns the truth behind his father's death, and works along with Celice, wielding the demon sword Mistolin. (A sword that allowed broken resistance to spells and increased the chance of critical attacks.)

In this iteration, his class remains intact, although for his history, you'll have to keep reading. His personality is darker than the Ares we know in Seisen no Keifu. For now, I will say is that his family has a tradition of becoming Renais knights.

_Nanna_:  
Her original game is Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, and she has a prominent role in Thracia 776. In Seisen no Keifu, after the disaster in Bahara, her mother (Lachesis) leaves her in Lenster as she rides to Tilnanouge to retrieve her older. However, she disappears, rumored to die in the Yied desert. During this time, she believes that her mother abandoned her for her brother and resents him for it.

Thracia 776 revealed more possibilities with her possible father, her (most likely) lover, and wielded an Earth Sword (same effect as a Runesword) and used staves as a Troubadour/Female Paladin. Ares is her biological cousin, as Lachesis and Eltoshan are brother and sister.

In this iteration, she is a cavalier who promotes to Paladin, and therefore, will not use staves this time around. Like in the original, Ares is her biological cousin, which means she is part of the family that becomes Renais knights.

_I'm also allowing requests for characters from any of the other games (if the character is a laguz, some adjustments may be necessary). Just don't expect them right away. _

I'm done. If you made it this far, I would truly appreciate a review to see where I'm strong at, and where I can improve in the story.


	2. Escape to Frelia

Author note:

I'm not surprised considering it's the Fire Emblem section, as reviews are often hard to come by. With that in mind, I want to thank both of my reviewers who provided their thoughts, and everyone who took the time to read the story.

The only other note is to expect two more characters from different games. With that in mind, on to the next chapter! I hope that you'll find this enjoyable.

_Chapter 1.1: Escape to Frelia! _

Decades ago, when Renais and Frelia bickered often, the king of Frelia ordered the construction of a military fort in Mulan, an area near the border of the two countries. If the royal family of Renais opted to invade the country, there was a military force waiting to greet them at the borders. While the formidable pegasi riders of Frelia could cover much ground with relative ease, they were frail as front line attackers. Their armored knights couldn't reach the front lines in time, so they stationed at Fort Mulan to assist the pegasi riders.

The strategy, in theory, was brilliant.

However, at that time, the princess of Renais forced the kings of Renais and Frelia to make peace with each other weeks after construction of the fort finished. The Frelian people deemed Fort Mulan a waste of taxpayer money and grew irate. To appease the people, the king of Frelia allowed new pegasi riders and foot soldiers to train there. That tradition continued to this day.

Inside the fort, a female soldier approached a young girl with dark blue eyes and hair to match.

"Princess Tana!" the soldier said. "Grado forces are approaching."

"What? So soon? We had no time to prepare!" Tana said with widened eyes. She understood many of the details involving Renais. Given the word, soldiers could march to Renais and help defend their neighbor, but Frelian soldiers remained scattered around the country and those available must protect the capital and the people.

She knew that Ephraim was on the front lines on a counter-assault. She also understood that Eirika was on her way here, a sign that Renais fell to Grado, so she came to Mulan on her pegasus in hope of meeting her friend as soon as possible.

"Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place," the soldier said with a serious tone. "You must return to Castle Frelia."

"I can't! Not yet Nephenee," Tana shouted while the soldier nodded. She closed her eyes as she continued with a composed voice, "We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her."

"So what should we do Princess?" Nephenee asked, while Tana remained in deep thought.

"Oh, I know," Tana said. "Go and ask Father — I mean King Hayden for more troops."

"Yes your majesty," Nephenee said as she walked out the door. "I'll send a messenger to deliver a message to the king immediately." Walking in the halls of the fortress, she thought that the king would send an entire army away from the city if it meant protecting his only daughter.

"Eirika," Tana whispered, "please be safe."

x X x

Moments later, outside the fortress, a female knight straddled on a pegasi and prepared to fly to the capital.

"Grado is beginning to approach," the woman said to several men outside the fort. "Princess Tana is here. Guard the fort with all you have against the invaders while I get reinforcements from the capital."

"Yes lady Sheeda!" the men said as they saluted the woman. One of the men unsheathed his sword, performing basic sword maneuvers to show that he was competent in defending the country. Two other soldiers from inside the fort joined him.

"There's no need to show off," Sheeda said with a smile as she took flight. "I have faith you can defend the fortress."

"Yeah, there's no need" one of the soldiers responded as he turned to the showoff. "We're just hired swords. She's from the Talis noble house."

"That's right," another soldier added. "She's probably betrothed to some other lord or a prince already."

The swordsman shrugged before he slouched his posture in defeat.

x X x

Meanwhile, a Grado soldier noticed the Frelian troops patrolling outside the fort. He also noticed a single sentry standing outside the gate. With the surveillance of the opposition completed, he returned to a Grado camp, where several soldiers lingered as they prepared an assault on the castle.

"Commander Breguet," the scout said with a salute to a knight. "The enemy appears to be entrenching its position inside the fort." He continued on to speak about the various details, and information gathered about the fort.

"Humph," the knight said with a smirk. "They're tenacious with their patrols, but they have no hope of stopping our advance."

"What are your orders, sir?" the soldier asked.

"Orders?" Breguet asked. He laughed as if that was the most absurd question he heard. "You just stand here and watch. I'll crush the patrolmen and sentry myself while the rest of you invade the fortress."

"As you command sir," The soldier said as he rolled his eyes, while Breguet approached the fort without assistance.

"Halt!" one of the patrolmen asked Breguet as he approached the fortress, aware that there was a contingent of Grado soldiers near the fort based on what Nephenee reported. "What is your business here?"

Breguet did not respond.

Instead, he slammed his spear upon the patrolman's head, knocking him unconscious.

"You must be a Grado soldier," the other patrolman yelled as he readied his lance! "Prepare to die, coward!"

He slammed his lance into the armor knight with all his might.

The Grado knight didn't budge.

Breguet laughed with confidence as he attacked the second patrolman. He missed when the soldier jumped over the lance. However, Breguet elevated his lance, striking the soldier in the groin.

The soldier collapsed to the ground, holding his crotch in agony.

Breguet added to his suffering by slamming his lance onto the soldier's back, breaking his spine.

x X x

The sentry guarding the fort continued practicing his skills in hopes of impressing Sheeda, despite what the patrolmen said. Fortunately, he stopped after noticing that two of the patrolmen haven't circled outside the castle in a while. He scanned the area, realizing the two soldiers that were with him were critically injured or dead.

Worse, the person responsible approached him, preparing to do the same. Said person also had several troops behind him.

"Knights have strong armor, but they are slow to attack," the sentry said to himself as the patrolmen engaged the Grado soldiers in the attack. "If I can strike his weak points, and evade his attacks, I can defeat their commander and force them to retreat." With those thoughts in mind, he charged towards Breguet.

However, despite the sentry's best efforts, Breguet never allowed the soldier in his reach, as every time the swordsman swung his sword, his lance deflected it with considerable ease.

Growing tired with the battle, the Grado knight allowed the sword-wielding soldier in his guard and allowed their weapons to clash. The weapons remained locked in a stalemate of power, until Breguet punched the mercenary in the gut, forcing him drop his weapon as he lost his breath.

With the mercenary unarmed and scrambling to obtain his weapon, Breguet impaled the mercenary in the abdomen with his spear.

The mercenary screamed in pain as blood gushed from the large wound.

"Ha!" Breguet yelled as the rest of the Grado soldiers approached the fort and defeated the remaining patrolmen. He stepped on the sentry, causing him to bleed more as he taunted, "That's what happens when you face my lance!" He stepped off the soldier and pulled out his lance from the soldier as he ceased breathing.

"What's the next order," a Grado soldier said as he approached the knight.

"Search the fort," Breguet said. "Imprison all the soldiers and bring anything valuable to me."

As the Grado soldiers raided the castle, they captured everyone and locked them inside the cells of the prison once they found a pair of keys.

Tana and Nephenee were among the captured prisoners.

"Stop," Tana yelled as she struggled to free herself from the grip of the soldier, but to no avail. "Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Is that so?" Breguet said as he grinned smugly while Tana continued to squirm. He wondered how this small woman planned to fight him, much less defeat him. "And who might you be?"

"Who – I am Tana, princess of Frelia," She said with an air of confidence. Some of the Grado soldiers narrowed their eyes as she added, "I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer!"

"Why did she say that?" One of the imprisoned soldiers muttered as he palmed his forehead. Nephenee closed her eyes and remained silent, while many of the soldiers groaned in agreement.

"Frelia's royal brat, huh?" Breguet said with a hearty laugh after noticing the reaction from the soldiers. "How convenient—"

"Leave this castle immediately!" Tana yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground, missing the foot of the soldier. "If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the ends of the earth."

"Yes, I heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter," Breguet said with a smirk. "Let's see how true that is. You'll make a fine hostage, my dear." As Tana widened her eyes with fear, he turned his attention to the soldiers nearby, "Lock her up in a different cell!"

"Right away, sir!" the Grado soldier holding her replied as he and another soldier took her to a different holding cell, throwing her inside.

"No!" Tana screamed from the floor as Breguet walked out of the prison area. She staggered to her feet. "Let everyone go!"

"Like that's going to happen," the soldier said as he slammed the cell door behind him and locked it.

x X x

After traveling for several hours with some injuries, Eirika and her group converged upon Mulan, only to discover Grado soldiers occupied the area. Eirika glanced around the area, and noticed three soldiers on the ground lying motionless.

"Seth!" Eirika screamed as she pointed ahead while riding in front of Nanna. "Look!"

"I see it," Seth replied as he and the knights glanced around the area. Not far away from them, three Frelian soldiers laid on the ground motionless. In another area, another soldier had his guts ripped out of him.

The latter scene and the nauseating stench of death made Nanna vomit on the ground.

"You okay," Ares said as he checked on his cousin.

"I'm fine," she said as she wiped her mouth. "Never saw someone with their bowels ripped from their body. Whoever did this showed no mercy to their opponent."

"It seems that Grado's army has already reached Frelia," Seth said. He turned northeast, away from the fortress, saying "Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight for the capital.

"I agree with Seth," Ares added. "It's prudent that we get you to Frelia as soon as—"

"We can't just ignore this!" Eirika interrupted as she dismounted off the horse. "You were there when Renais was invaded. You saw what I saw." Nanna nodded her head in agreement as Eirika continued, "You saw how people suffered at the hands of Grado's Soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped." Ares frowned and Seth released a sigh as she added, "Anyone who resisted was executed without question. Without hesitation!"

"What do you want us to do Princess," Nanna asked, understanding how Eirika felt about the situation. She also knew that unless the order was ridiculous, her orders held priority over Seth and Ares.

"Please everyone, I cannot allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities."

"Alright Princess, I understand," Seth said as he surveyed the area. "Perhaps we can retake Mulan."

"Are you sure about this General Seth?" Ares asked with a raised eyebrow. "It seems that Grado has a sizeable force here. There's only four of us here, and the princess is an inexperienced fighter at that." Ares clutched his abdomen as he added while glancing at Seth's shoulder, "Not to mention that some of our injuries haven't healed fully from the previous battle."

"Judging by everything, this was the work of no more than a dozen soldiers," Seth said. " I'd say they're crude and inexperienced fighters as well. If we divert them away from the fort, we can take them on individually."

"If there's only a dozen soldiers, how did they take the fort?" Nanna asked. "Shouldn't there be several Frelian soldiers stationed at this fort?"

"From our resources, Fort Mulan was understaffed to hold off a possible invasion by Grado in Fort Rigwald," Ares said. "With some of the knights defending the capital, and the fort being a training ground for new recruits, Frelia lacked the resources to hold such a fort." He sighed as he added, "It's not a surprise. The fort fell because Frelia stationed mostly new recruits there. That, and Grado probably expected us to come in this direction."

"I understand," Eirika said as she unsheathed her sword. "Let's take back the fort and drive them out."

"But Princess," Seth said as he clutched his lance, "you must act with caution. Your people need you too."

"Of course Seth," Eirika said with a nod while Ares and Nanna glanced at each other. "Come on, let's go!"

"Before we fight," Seth said as he pointed to two nearby houses, "we should warn those civilians that Grado has taken over Mulan so they can escape."

Eirika nodded as the four split in two groups. Eirika went with Seth to one house while Ares and Nanna went to the other.

As Eirika knocked on the door, an old man answered.

"Ma'am, this is no place for a lady!" the geezer yelled. "Grado soldiers took over the fortress!"

"We're aware of that sir," Seth replied as the old man moved between the princess and the Renais general.

"I suggest you head to the capital before Grado sets up patrols around the area," He left his house unattended, and followed his own advice by traveling northeast to the Capital.

Eirika placed her hands on her hips as she thought about the uselessness of the information, as she and Seth walked back to the meet Ares and Nanna. However, she was glad that the Grado soldiers haven't slaughtered the citizens here yet.

Soon, Nanna and Ares regrouped with them. While Eirika told them what happened with the old man, Ares and Nanna told a different story.

"The owner of the other house refused to leave," Nanna said. "He muttered something about the leader being an armor knight, and how they're vulnerable to weapons like heavy spears and rapiers, and that he didn't have any weapons to give us."

"The man is right," Ares said. "A heavy spear will damage the thick armor like a war hammer, and a rapier can pierce the weak points of the armor with relative ease."

"This might be useful," Eirika said as she clutched the weapon on her side.

"First, we need to find a way to lure out the soldiers," Ares said. "We'll worry about fighting the armored knight if that time comes."

"We don't have to worry about that," Nanna said as she gripped her sword. Ares copied her and Seth did the same with his lance as she added, "They're coming in our direction now."

x X x

Near the fort, Breguet stood outside as he noticed a woman and three horse riders in the distance near two houses. Noticing the blue hair on the woman, he recognized that she fit the description of the missing princess of Renais.

"Ha! This is my lucky day! Fame and fortune ride to meet me," he said quietly to himself. He yelled to his men, "Move out you slugs! See the woman in the distance with the knights? That's Princess Eirika. Bring that girl to me!"

As the soldiers left the castle, he thought about the capture of two princesses from enemy countries. This would certainly earn him respect in Grado.

x X x

As Grado soldiers rushed toward the group, Franz arrived on the potential battlefield with an armored knight and two pegasi riders.

"Sir Gilliam!" Franz said to the armored knight. Is that Mulan? Have we reached Frelia's border already?"

"Aye, we have." Gilliam responded.

"Her highness, should be inside the fort," the first pegasus rider added.

"The country side is crawling with Grado soldiers!" Franz said in response as everyone turned their attention to the fortress then glanced around the landscape, noticing several people engaged in battle.

"Where's the fort sentry and the patrolmen?" the second pegasi rider asked. She surveyed the battlefield again, noticing several dead bodies near the entrance of the fort. "Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?"

"Too tough to say from here Sheeda," Gilliam said, realizing that if Mulan is captured, they have Frelia's princess in their possession. "Princess Tana is in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. I'm sure the soldiers of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety."

"Yes!" Sheeda said. "Yes of course!" We mustn't give up. We must move!"

"We must retake the fortress, then ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid." Franz added.

"I have stronger armor than all of you," Gilliam said. "I'll take the lead. Franz, watch my back." He turned as he glanced at the pegasi knights. "Vanessa, either you or Sheeda return to the capital to inform the king. The other should take to the skies to help survey the field."

"I'll return to the capital," Vanessa said as she prepared to take to the skies. "Sheeda has a better understanding of the situation and would be more helpful."

"That's okay with me," Sheeda said with a smile as Vanessa and Franz nodded. Gilliam and Franz advanced towards the enemies while Vanessa flew back to the capital.

As soon as Sheeda took to the sky, a soldier came from behind a tree and prepared to engage Franz in battle ... only to fall by Gilliam's lance.

"The battle has already started," Sheeda said from the sky, "There's two cavaliers coming in our direction. One is a woman, and the other has red hair."

"Those are Renais soldiers," Franz yelled in return. "One of them is my commander."

"There's no other dangers nearby," Sheeda said. "Let's meet up with them. We can take the fortress with larger numbers."

"Aye," Gilliam said.

"Is that you Franz?" Seth said from a distance as he and Nanna approached the group. Franz nodded.

"I'm relieved to see that you're still in one piece, Franz!" Nanna said. "This is the second time we engaged Grado soldiers."

"Y-yes, and you as well Nanna and General Seth!" He saluted the red-haired man as he continued, "I haven't engaged in any battles before this." As Nanna bit her lip, Franz added, "As long as you lead us, the Knights of Renais cannot lose!"

Seth appreciated the comment, but he remained impassive.

"Franz, you and I must work together to protect Princess Eirika," he said in a calm voice. "I want you to ride with us from this point forward."

"With honor sir!" Franz said. He prepared to head into battle, but told Seth, "The man in the armor is Sir Gilliam, and the pegasus rider in the sky is Lady Sheeda. They're both from Frelia."

"Duly noted," Seth said with a nod. "I'll inform Princess Eirika and Ares of this to avoid any friendly attacks." Gilliam and Sheeda nodded in agreement while he added, "We already lured the enemy out the castle, so now may be a good time to regroup."

x X x

Seth rode ahead as he and Nanna informed Eirika and Ares of the situation, who dispatched the remainder of the Grado soldiers, by either knocking them unconscious or giving them a fatal wound.

During a lull in the battle, Seth introduced the Frelian knights to Eirika and Ares.

"Pleased to meet you both," Eirika said.

"Likewise," Ares added. "Do either of you know the situation on Fort Mulan?" Ares asked.

"There were only thirty men in the fort, not including myself and Princess Tana," Sheeda said as she took to the sky again on her pegasus.

"Tana is here?" Eirika said with a shriek. As Sheeda, Gilliam and Franz nodded, Ares folded his arms in disgust.

"It seems that sixteen of soldiers died out here while trying to defend the fortress," Sheeda said. "I'm not sure of the status of our men or Princess Tana inside the castle."

"That's great news to hear," Ares said as he glanced away.

"Surveillance from earlier also revealed twelve Grado soldiers making camp not far from here," Sheeda continued as she ignored Ares. "I assume they are the ones that assaulted the castle, as their camp is empty."

"What do you suggest we do General?" Ares asked, although he knew the answer by the way he clutched his sword.

"We continue with our objective and capture the fortress while finding out the status of Princess Tana," Seth said. "Chances are, they'll probably hold Tana as a hostage while they await a response from—"

"Enemies are approaching from the East!" Sheeda screamed from the sky. "Definitely Grado soldiers!"

Ares and Seth groaned in displeasure while Gilliam clenched his teeth. Eirika glanced at the area behind her, understanding that more soldiers followed her group from their initial skirmish in the valley.

"There are the stragglers from Renais!" A man with an axe in his hand screamed. "Don't let them get away!"

"The rest of the Grado soldiers are also approaching from the fort!" Sheeda added. "However, their forces are minimal."

"Nanna, I want you, Franz and Gilliam to attack the soldiers approaching from the east," Seth said as he took charge of the situation. "Eirika, you will come with Ares and myself to fight the soldiers near the fort. Sheeda, I want you to stay with Gilliam and keep surveillance on the area in case more reinforcements from Grado arrive on either side and help when necessary."

Everyone nodded in agreement and split into their respective groups, going on the offensive in this battle.

Franz, Nanna and Gilliam had minimum difficulty defeating the fighters that approached from the eastern valley.

Gilliam, like most armored knights from Frelia was not a fast fighter due to the excessive amount of weight he carried. Rather than bring the fight to them, he waited for the fighters to attack him with their axes. The fighters managed to strike Gilliam, but with the strong armor, none of the blows affected him. Gilliam used his lance to defeat one of the fighters, while Franz and Nanna surprised another fighter by striking him on his sides.

The fighter countered by attacking the horse that Franz rode, but he missed.

The horse responded by kicking him several yards, crashing into a tree headfirst with a sickening crunch.

The last remaining fighter decided his best option was to remain alive. Rather than fight Nanna, he retreated to the valley.

"Sheeda," Gilliam yelled. "Are there any more reinforcements coming?"

"No," the pegasus rider said. "The valley is clear."

"Let's help Princess Eirika," Nanna said with hardened eyes.

Franz, Gilliam, and Sheeda nodded in agreement. To travel there faster, Gilliam traveled with Franz on his horse.

x X x

Seth, Ares and Eirika had an equally easy time defeating the soldiers, for in the case of Seth and Ares, they had superior weapon skill, and in the case of all three, better dexterity in battle with their weapons. Before the soldiers could defend from an attack, they took a fatal blow from Eirika's rapier, Ares' sword, or Seth's lance.

Ares wondered how the Frelian soldiers lost to these guys, but he remembered that this was a training ground, and many of the soldiers here were either recruits in training, or fresh out of the military academy.

Eventually, they reached the fortress gate, where Breguet waited for them.

"Are my men that useless?" Breguet whispered to himself in disgust. However, he thought that if he caught Eirika in addition to Tana, the emperor would give him a promotion for crippling two nations. Perhaps he would become one of the jewels of Grado.

Then again, it seems every ranked commanding soldier in Grado aspires to become one of the jewels – the highest generals in Grado, and one of the most feared warriors.

Breguet snapped out of his reverie as Seth began the battle against him with a test of lance skills. Seth matched him in strength, and had superior skill, and speed, and it appeared that Breguet's defeat would be inevitable.

However, Breguet parried Seth's lance, and followed it up by striking him in the shoulder.

The same shoulder that Valter severely wounded several hours earlier.

Seth dropped his lance on the ground. He grabbed his injured shoulder while he screamed in agony.

Breguet saw an opportunity to take out the young leader of the Renais knights.

However, he felt a hard strike to the back of his head, followed by a sharp object piercing his oblique muscle, and penetrating vital organs.

While he focused on the battle with Seth, Eirika and Ares sneaked behind him unhindered, thanks to the lack of reinforcements. Ares clubbed him in the back of the head with the broad side of his sword. At the same time, Eirika pierced her rapier through a weak spot in the armor, remembering what Nanna said earlier about weak points of an armored knight.

"No! This isn't the way it ends!" Breguet groaned as he clutched the wound on his side while collapsing to the ground. As the ground beneath the Grado knight changed from brown to crimson, Eirika took the sword and cleaned the blood from it with a cloth.

As Seth picked up his lance, Ares did the honorable thing.

He slammed his sword down on his neck, killing Breguet instantly as his head severed from the spinal column, nearly decapitating him.

With three sword strokes, he went from being an ambitious knight to just another cadaver on the battlefield claimed by war.

x X x

Shortly thereafter, Franz, Nanna, Sheeda, and Gilliam caught up with Eirika, Ares, and Seth, who still held his shoulder in pain.

"Sheeda and I will look for Princess Tana inside the fort," Gilliam whispered to Franz. He glanced towards Eirika, noticing her approaching them. "Go talk to Princess Eirika." Franz nodded as Gilliam left.

Before Eirika could speak, Franz followed the knight's advice.

"Princess Eirika, it's good to see you're well," he said with a smile.

"Franz!" she replied. "I didn't get a chance to say it before, but I'm glad you made it through unscathed through the mountains and in this battle."

"Y-Yes your highness," Franz said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed that his liege gave him some praise. He dismounted from his horse as he added. "I met with Sir Gilliam, Lady Sheeda and another pegasus knight and explained the situation in Renais." Eirika nodded as she smoothed her forearm with her hand while he continued, "Sheeda told me that Princess Tana was in danger as well here in Mulan. We rode as swiftly as we could to aid both of you while word was sent to King Hayden about the situation."

"Come Franz," Eirika said as she glanced around the dead bodies. "We should help search for Tana as well."

"Understood," Franz replied with a nod, with the rest of the Renais knights dismounted from their horses as they entered the fortress.

x X x

The search didn't take long, as Sheeda was familiar with Fort Mulan, and knew the location of the holding cells. To their relief, they found the rest of the soldiers and Tana unharmed.

It also helped that Sheeda knew the location of the cell keys. After she released the soldiers – Nephenee included as she stayed in the area – she released Tana as well.

"Princess Tana—" Gilliam said.

"Sir Gilliam. I'm sorry," she said, interrupting the knight. "I never meant to cause you, Nephenee, and Lady Sheeda such trouble."

"It was no trouble," Gilliam said as Sheeda and Nephenee nodded. "I live to serve, Princess. It's my duty."

"Tana!" a woman shouted from the entrance of the holding area.

"Eirika!" Tana said as her mouth opened in surprise, recognizing the woman instantly. "Is that really you?"

"Tana, what are you doing away from Castle Frelia?" Eirika asked, relieved that her friend was safe.

"I heard Renais has fallen and I was so worried, so I flew here to begin a search for you." Tana said. "I'm glad to see you're safe." She glanced around as she added, "Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew," Eirika said as she looked up in the sky. "He's out in the front lines, fighting Grado troops. I'm not sure if he knows that Renais has fallen."

"You haven't heard from him?" Tana said with a choked voice. "I hope he's unharmed." Silence took over the room, before Tana spoke her thoughts. "Come, we must go to the capital. My father may help you or know something."

"Thank you Tana," Eirika said as she and Tana left the cell. To their surprise, Nephenee, Seth, Sheeda, and Ares waited outside the room for them.

"Come Princess Eirika." Seth said. "We received word from a messenger. Frelia Castle still awaits for our arrival."

"Yes," Ares added, "Franz got his message through apparently. King Hayden is expecting you. We also told the messenger that we recaptured Mulan."

"The king must know the details about the battle here," Nephenee added. Sheeda and Tana raised their eyebrows as she continued, "Our men will bury the fallen, while Sheeda and I escort Tana to the capital."

"Sir Gilliam must also return to the capital," Sheeda said.

"That's too bad," Nephenee said. "The soldiers would've loved to learn something from him if he could stay for a while."

"Okay everyone, let's go to the capital," Seth said. "We should make it there by dusk if we travel without any interruptions."

"Hopefully, there won't be any battles along the way," Eirika said as she glanced at her rapier. Unsheathing it once more, she noticed the crimson stains that haven't disappeared.

x X x

That marks the end of the first real chapter of War of the Stones. Since I introduced two characters not familiar to Sacred Stones, I must introduce them.

_Nephenee_: Anyone who played _Path of Radiance_ or _Radiant Dawn_ knows this country girl. For those who don't, in _Path of Radiance_, she is a Crimean soldier captured by the Daien army. Ike's mercenary group rescues her. In _Radiant Dawn_, she takes up arms to quell the rebellion against Elincia. Now, if she would only take off that helmet ...

In this iteration, she is still a soldier, and carries the same personality. She is one of Tana's vassals, but any orders by King Hayden trump that of Tana. *whistles*

_Sheeda_: In the original Fire Emblem and _Mystery of the Emblem_, (not to mention the upcoming _Shadow Dragon__,_ on the Nintendo DS) she is the princess of Talis, an island nation. She is also the romantic interest (and lover) of the main hero of the story, Marth. In that game, she is a pegasus rider who promoted to a Dragon knight. (Where the inspiration of the branch promotion comes from in Sacred Stones.) She has a sweet and somewhat bubbly personality.

In this iteration, she is a pegasus rider from Frelia and part of a noble house (named Talis). I have major plans for her in this story, but right now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My goal for this particular chapter was to introduce more characters, and make the battles as realistic as possible while involving strategy and ideas. (e.g.: using a pegasus rider for surveillance in the sky.) I hope you truly enjoyed reading them.

There is still plenty of time to submit your character requests from any of the games. Once I reached the branched paths, I will not accept any more requests.

In the meantime, as always, I ask that you review the chapter and let me know your thoughts about this chapter (or the story overall if you waited.)


	3. A Reason to Fight

Author's note:

Wow – eight more reviews from the first two chapters. I certainly did not expect that! Thanks everyone!

Although this is stating the obvious at this point, _War of the Stones_ is an alternate universe story.

This chapter doesn't contain a battle, but it covers (and expands on) events at the end of the first chapter in the game. I will also introduce quite a few characters.

Enjoy the next chapter!

_Chapter 1.2: A Reason to Fight _

During the journey from Fort Mulan to Castle Frelia inside the capital city, the travelers grew fatigued from the previous battle. Fortunately, due to their horses, or in the case of Tana and Sheeda, pegasi, they traveled on the road quickly.

Aside from Nanna speaking to Franz about improving their training, and Eirika asking Seth and Ares about strategy in battle, the trip was uneventful. When Ares asked why Eirika wanted to learn about battle strategy, she said that it was her responsibility to know this knowledge as a member of the Renais royal family.

To their credit, neither Ares or Seth bought that excuse, but they let it go until they could figure out her intentions.

The nine travelers arrived at Castle Frelia in the capital city just before dusk. Gilliam, Nephenee and Sheeda escorted Tana to the throne room to address the king, while Eirika, Seth, Ares, Nanna, and Franz waited outside for their turn.

"King Hayden," Gilliam said to the man sitting on the throne as he, Sheeda, and Nephenee kneeled to their liege. "As you can see for yourself, Princess Tana is unharmed by the skirmish in Fort Mulan."

"Good work everyone," Hayden said as he lifted his hand, telling his soldiers to rise. He glanced at his daughter before he asked, "Nephenee, what is the status of Fort Mulan?"

"We lost sixteen men in the battle," the green haired solider said with an uneasy tone as the king listened impassively. "The rest of us were imprisoned along with Princess Tana. This happened after Lady Sheeda left to report the situation to the capital."

"I received the information from Vanessa," Hayden said as he turned his attention to the pegasus knight in the room. "Why didn't you report the situation immediately Sheeda?"

"I came across Gilliam and one of the Renais knights," Sheeda said as she moved her hands from behind her back to the sides. "Everyone felt it was prudent to return once we heard about the battle, but we knew delivering the message held equal priority. Vanessa volunteered to do so while Gilliam and myself assisted with the battle."

"That is a rational action," Hayden said. "I commend your efforts."

"We are also in debt to Renais," Sheeda added as she clasped her hands together, letting them rest at her hip. "If Eirika and the Renais knights didn't arrive, a siege on Fort Mulan may have been necessary. That or start a negotiation with Grado for everyone's release."

"With the way Emperor Vigarde has acted in recent times, I'm not sure if a release negotiation could work," Hayden said after a sigh. "Anything else to report?"

"The remaining soldiers stationed began bringing the bodies of the deceased soldiers home, while cremating those of our enemies," Nephenee said, which made both Tana and Hayden wince. Both the king and the princess of Frelia knew about the battle at the fort, but it didn't make things easier to know citizens of Frelia died.

"If that is all," Hayden said with a lowered voice, "you're free to go. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

Gilliam, Nephenee, and Sheeda all nodded before leaving the royal chamber. Tana was about to follow them, but Hayden stopped her.

"Father, what can I—" Tana asked. However, a hug from Hayden interrupted those words.

"I'm grateful to see you're safe!" Hayden whispered. "You have no idea how much I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan."

"I know," Tana said as she gave the hug back. "I didn't mean to worry everyone so much."

"Now Tana," Hayden said as he released the hug. He held his daughter by the shoulders as he continued, "Because of circumstances, you are not to leave the capital again without my permission. Do you understand?"

"But father, I—"

"There is uncertainty in this world," Hayden said as he interrupted his daughter while walking back to the throne. "This time, you were only imprisoned. Next time, they may not hesitate to slaughter you." His eyes glanced up before he added with a raised voice, "Like Grado did to some of our men at Mulan."

"Don't be mad father," Tana said with a wince. "I understand." As she walked away, she whispered under her breath, "I'll just be more careful."

"Before you go," Hayden said, "please tell Princess Eirika and her knights that I'm ready to see her."

"Sure," Tana said with a smile. As she walked out the throne room, Hayden sat on the throne again with a sigh escaping his lips.

He realized there was only a minimal chance his daughter would listen and stay in the capital. She was as adventurous as his departed wife.

x X x

"Eirika, you can come in now," Tana said as she left the royal chamber. As the princess of Renais stood attention, her knights followed suit in unison. "My father is ready to see everyone."

"Thank you Tana," Eirika said with a curtsey. "Perhaps we can chat in the morning?"

"That would be great!" Tana said as she ran down the hall with a smile. "See you tomorrow Eirika!"

"She certainly has a lot of energy," Ares said to Franz and Nanna, as they walked behind Eirika and Seth in the throne room. Both young cavaliers nodded in agreement.

"King Hayden," Eirika said as she kneeled to the ground. As her knights followed suit, she added with lowered voice, "I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times."

"Ah, Eirika!" Hayden said with a smile as he motioned his hand upward. As she and the knights rose, he added, "It does my heart good to see you safe."

"Thank you," Eirika said as she turned to her knights. "I was able to escape the castle with these brave knights before Renais fell." Franz stifled a smile while everyone else maintained a neutral expression. Returning her gaze to the king, she bit her lip before she continued, "I'm not sure about my father though."

"Yes," Hayden said with slight hesitation in his voice. "I have received word of your father."

Ares and Seth noticed the expression from her question that King Hayden gave, but refrained from reacting to it. Eirika needed to know what happened to her father.

They braced for the worst possible news.

"Your highness, please tell me," Eirika said, "Is my father well?"

Hayden exhaled as he glanced around the throne room, which had treasures from many nations. His eyes glanced at a painting from a renowned Gradoian artist, given to him by Emperor Vigarde. His eyes shifted to a shield and sword on the wall, which Fado himself gave.

"My friend, King Fado," Hayden said with a sigh. He cleared his eyes before he choked, "He did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

"No!" Eirika shouted. "It cannot be!" she stammered as tears formed in her eyes. Denying the information she heard, the tears flowed down her face. Ares and Franz stood silent as Eirika turned and hid her face at the nearest object.

The nearest object just happened to be the shirt of her leading general.

Seth patted her on the back as Nanna rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to comfort their grief stricken princess, despite the fact she held back her own tears. No one could blame Eirika for her reaction though.

First, her kingdom fell to a nation considered a staunch ally.

Now, she learned her father died in the invasion.

"Rest assured," Hayden said softly to everyone in the room, "Grado will pay for this cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise." Eirika calmed herself as Nanna gave her a handkerchief to clear her eyes.

"I understand your majesty," Ares said with a bow. "We thank you for your aid."

"Eirika, please stay at the castle and rest," Hayden said, understanding that the grief-striken princess is in no condition to talk. "I can imagine how exhausted and frustrated you must be. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow."

Eirika nodded in agreement. She was too distraught to speak.

"The guards will direct you and your knights to spare rooms inside the castle." Hayden said. "If you need anything, please let them know."

Everyone nodded, and the guards escorted the three to their rooms for the night. However, only one thought burned in Eirika's mind, which she uttered quietly enough so that only her knights heard her.

"Grado will pay for what they've done to my father!"

As everyone left the room, Hayden walked back to the throne, pondering the unfortunate events that transpired through the day.

"Emperor Vigarde," Hayden whispered as he glanced at the painting again. "What has happened to you?"

x X x

After the soldiers guided Eirika and her knights to the guest quarters, they explained that Hayden made two rooms available, so that they'll have to share for the night.

The decision was easy to make in terms of who stayed in what rooms. Nanna would stay with Eirika, while the men shared the other room. With that, they dispersed around the castle to eat, bathe, and glance around, agreeing to finish the conversation with Hayden tomorrow morning.

"That was nice of the servant to fix our clothes," Nanna said as she checked her armor. With a smile, she tugged at her nightgown as she added, "Between the battles and traveling, I feel so—"

She stopped speaking when Eirika plopped on her bed and buried her face. Nanna first considered asking why was the princess so sad as she watched her sob in a pillow, but realized that was a pointless question.

After all, Nanna remembered the grief she experienced when her mother and uncle died when she was a child. Her mother died while protecting the Jehanna border from bandits. Her uncle on the other hand, died in an execution for treason. A year later, he was exonerated for those crimes, as investigations found that a corrupt noble framed him.

"I know what it's like to lose someone close," the knight whispered as she kneeled beside Eirika after she recalled those sobering thoughts. "Sometimes, it's best to release your soul. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Not as your servant, but as a friend."

"Why is this happening?" Eirika asked as she lifted her head. She cleared the tears away from her reddened eyes. "Why did they invade Renais? Why did they kill father?"

"I honestly don't know," Nanna said as she looked at the floor while Eirika buried her head in the pillow again. "From what I understand, Emperor Vigarde abhorred violence, yet he invaded our kingdom for unknown reasons." As Eirika glanced at her, she added while she walked to her bed, "We know that King Hayden is resourceful. Either way, someone will find the answers. That always happens."

"I hope so," Eirika said as she turned on her back, staring at the ceiling while Nanna climbed in her bed.

Both thought about the events of the day before they fell asleep without a sound

x X x

Meanwhile, in the other room, Seth and Ares spoke while Franz slept.

"So where do we go from here?" Ares asked the general with a grimace. "Renais is now in Grado's control, and King Fado is dead."

"Our first priority is to protect Princess Eirika," Seth said with confidence. "From what I understand Fado never named an heir to the throne. We can only assume his intention was for Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim to share the duties of the throne."

"That's under the presumption if either can reclaim Renais," Ares said as his frown deepened. "That's not happening anytime soon. Eirika only has Franz, Nanna, and us." He paused for a moment before he continued, "Ephraim left with eight men, but that's not enough to lay siege on the castle, which is certainly under Gradoian control."

"No one knows if Ephraim is alive for that matter," Seth added with a grimace. "It's been two weeks since anyone heard from him, or any of the soldiers with him."

"I know," Ares said as he rested his chin on his fist. "Nanna told me that she hasn't received a letter from Delmud for some time. She doesn't show it in front of any of the knights or the princess, but she's worried about her brother too."

"Can't blame Nanna," Seth said. "I'd be worried about my siblings in these circumstances as well."

"It helps that Sir Orson travels with Prince Ephraim," Ares added. "He can hold his own against anyone, including us."

"He hasn't been the same since his wife died," Seth said, "but he will protect the prince."

"By the way, how are Raymond and Priscilla doing?" Ares asked as he changed the subject, knowing the general had a younger brother and sister.

"Raymond continues to travel the lands as a mercenary," Seth said as he rolled his eyes, thinking that his younger brother did so to avoid becoming a knight of Renais. "Priscilla began her training as a healer in Carcino, but she was due to return to Renais tomorrow, which of course, can't happen." With a sigh, he added, "I pray for their safety."

"Thank you," Seth said as he clutched his shoulder while he reclined on his bed. "For now, let's call it a night. The king wants to continue speaking with Eirika the morning."

"You should probably get that shoulder treated as soon as possible," Ares said as he remembered the previous battle. "It may become a hindrance in battle."

"I suppose you're right," Seth said before he yawned. "I'll have one of the healers look at it tomorrow."

x X x

The following morning, Eirika awoke early, followed by Nanna. Soon after, she met with Seth, Ares and Franz. After they exchanged greetings, Nephenee entered the room. She notified them that King Hayden wanted to continue their conversation. Eirika and her knights obliged as they followed the green-haired soldier.

Instead of the throne room, they walked inside a large conference room with King Hayden sitting at the head of the table. Nephenee joined Sheeda and Gilliam. Four unfamiliar faces sat in the room as well.

One of them was a middle-aged man with a moustache that wore the robes of a priest. The staff that rested beside him emphasized this idea.

The second person was a woman with short green hair braided into two pigtails and green eyes. With similar armor that Sheeda currently wore, everyone in the Renais group presumed her to be a pegasus knight.

Except for Franz, who realized this was Vanessa, whom he met briefly prior to the battle at Fort Mulan.

The third person in the room was a woman with pink hair, also dressed in similar armor to that of Sheeda and Vanessa. Eirika registered in her mind that Frelia has a large fleet of pegasi knights. She thought that if there was a war between Frelia and Grado, the pegasi knight would stand a chance against the wyvern riders.

Then again, her experiences with the latter as she left Renais quickly extinguished those thoughts.

The fourth person in the room held a serious look in his eyes as he read a book without care. Judging by his clothes, Eirika thought that he was a mage.

"Now that everyone is here," Hayden spoke, "I can state the situation to everyone." As Eirika nodded, he continued. "I understand that Grado has attempted to abduct you on at least two occasions yesterday."

Eirika glared at the ground, while Ares and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Renais and Frelia are allies, and King Fado is an old friend of mine. Emperor Vigarde is also an ally, but it's clear that he encroached on Renais territory without valid reasons," Hayden said, "I want to help you by offering you asylum in Frelia while Grado attempts to search for you."

"I understand," Eirika said, grateful that Hayden would give her somewhere safe to stay while Grado searched for her. Yet, she felt uneasy.

"You know of Prince Ephraim and his disappearance, do you not?" Seth asked, knowing that before they can take asylum, they needed to know the location of the prince.

"Yes," Hayden said. "We hear that the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he led his forces into the empire itself." As Eirika widened her eyes in surprise, Hayden added, "Reports suggest that he has crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

"My brother? He fights on?" Eirika said, revealing her thoughts. "Even now?"

"Yes," the pink-haired woman said. "I came back from a reconnaissance mission a few days ago near the area. Although Renais has fallen, he still charges into the enemy's heart. I'm not sure if he's aware of the situation."

"He truly is Fado's son," Hayden said with a sigh. "What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew if he remained unharmed, but I do not."

Eirika realized that she could not let her brother stay in danger. She lost her father and her home. She could not afford to lose her only brother.

"Thank you for your offer," Eirika said as she stood, "but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements—"

"I cannot allow it," Hayden interrupted. "I understand how you feel, but that plan is suicide." He stood and walked toward the window as he continued, "I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you." Nanna and Seth glared at the king as he said, "Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

"With all due respect my liege," Ares said as he turned his attention the princess. "I agree with King Hayden. Counting yourself, there are only five of us. If we attempted to cross Grado territory, their wyvern riders would slaughter us at the first opportunity."

"Not to mention that Grado actively seeks you," Hayden added. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"I know you mean well your majesty," Eirika said with brevity. "However, I lost my father and my twin brother is in peril. My brother is a part of me as we shared the same womb. I cannot rest here while he continues to risk his life in the name of Renais."

"No. Renais doesn't have much of army left." Hayden said as he looked towards Seth and Franz, before shifting his gaze toward Ares and Nanna. " I wish that Frelia could provide you support with soldiers, but ..." Hayden trailed off as he glanced at the ceiling. "Innes is battle with the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade of soldiers." He looked at Eirika's knights again before shifting his attention to Eirika one more time. "Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you still so determined to go?"

Ares stayed silent. He knew it was a dumb idea to pursue Ephraim with a miniscule force. It doesn't help that Franz and Nanna didn't have much experience, and that Seth remained hampered with an injured shoulder.

Yet, if he was in the princess' position, he'd do the same. He remembered what it was like when his father and aunt died. He wanted nothing but revenge at that moment.

At least Princess Eirika has her heart in a different place. She just wants to find her brother. Nanna and Franz also had their brothers with Ephraim, and probably shared the same sentiments.

"We'll follow whatever decision you make Princess," Seth said.

"Yes," She said as she returned her attention to King Hayden. "With apologies to you and everyone here."

"As resolute as your father, eh?" Hayden said with a sigh. The woman sitting across him proved to be the kin of one of his dearest friends with her attitude. " What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination?" He looked at the other people in the room and named them one by one. "Vanessa? Moulder? Gilliam? Sheeda? Nephenee? Marcia? Sety?"

"Yes your highness?" Vanessa responded.

"Yes my king?" Moulder responded.

"Yes sire?" Gilliam said as he stood attention.

The other four people followed the lead of the others.

"The initial plan was to watch over Eirika and her knights to make sure they adapt to Frelia with ease," Hayden said. "Instead, I want all of you to accompany Princess Eirika into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her and her brother."

"Hmm," Moulder said as Sheeda and Nephenee grimaced. "Quite a grave responsibility you've given us."

"I'll say," Marcia said as she held her hands on her hips. "Forgive me my king, but I must ask if you hit yourself on the head! I reported that Renvall is bustling with Grado activity. Also, didn't you just say that going to Grado is a suicide mission—"

"No matter the obstacles," Vanessa said as she interrupted Marcia, probably saving her from imprisonment if she continued her rant. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she added, "We will perform our duty."

"I'm sure that with some time," Sety said, "there will be a prudent plan in place to accomplish this task. If Eirika can survive to this point with a small group of knights, she clearly has some capabilities as a leader."

"Thank you for the compliment," Eirika said with hesitation, "but I can't take the credit from my knights."

"It's still a testament to their ability," Sheeda said. She turned to Marcia and added, "I followed their direction at Fort Mulan. We'll be fine."

"Our lives are yours," Gilliam said as turned to face Eirika, remembering his pledge as a Frelian knight.

"I still think it's a senseless idea and believe you should stay here," Marcia said as she turned her attention to the princess. "But I won't subvert the authority of my king."

"These are some of my most trusted vassals," Hayden said. "They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey."

"Thank you King Hayden," Seth said with a bow. "I appreciate everyone's assistance in my liege's endeavor."

"Remember, all of you are venturing behind enemy lines, and you will need supplies," Hayden said. He turned his attention to the princess as he continued, "I will give Renais a five thousand gold loan with zero interest, and have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. The condition is someone must operate it, as we cannot spare any more men."

Eirika smiled while Franz and Nanna held their mouths open in surprise. Seth and Ares managed to hold neutral faces, although they seem surprised that they received this much aid.

Ephraim certainly received more aid from his father when he went to Grado with his retinue of knights, but none of it came from a foreign country.

"King Hayden, I ..." Eirika trailed off as she stammered before the right words reached her tongue. "Thank you."

"No," Hayden said as he waved her off. Everyone in the room stood up as he added, "Save your thanks when your return with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

"Yes your highness," Eirika said with a nod as she left the room, with a much larger group in her command. Before she exited the door, she added, "Today, I want everyone to gather everything you need." She turned to the Frelian citizens under her command as she stepped back in the room. "I also want you to see your families before we leave. I anticipate this journey may take severa; weeks."

"Yes your majesty," Sheeda said, speaking for everyone on the Frelian side.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow morning," Eirika said. "Everyone shall gather at the castle gates. Is that enough time for preparations?"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement before they left the conference room and dispersed around the town.

x X x

In the castle halls, Eirika returned to her room in Castle Frelia, while Nanna went to the town with Ares and Seth to gather supplies like maps and medicine. As she flopped on the bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Eirika said. Not to her surprise, Tana entered the room.

"Eirika," Tana said with hesitation, "you don't intend to go through with this, do you?" The princess of Renais nodded in response, understanding that Tana learned about the situation from her father or her knights.

That or she listened in on the meeting.

"I can't guess how you feel, but this is too dangerous," Tana continued. "What would happen if you were captured by Grado's men?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I have no choice," Eirika said with a sigh. She glanced at the bracelet that her father gave her. "Don't you see Tana? I have to go."

"Eirika, why is this happening?" Tana said after she nodded in understanding. If she was not under strict confinement by her father, she would help find Ephraim as well. Eirika raised her eyebrow as Tana sat beside her. "Why would Grado invade? Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace, and his people adore him. And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not? What could be behind this madness?"

"I wish I knew, but I have no answers for you Tana," Eirika said as she glanced up at the ceiling. "I don't want to believe it, but the reality is we are at war. If I do nothing, I may lose my brother in addition to my father. This is why I have to find him, and fight if need be."

Tana nodded in agreement and left the room. She realized that there was no way she could convince her to stay in Frelia. If her brother were in danger, she'd certainly come to his aid.

Although she was not sure if the reverse scenario would happen.

x X x

"Are you sure the king didn't lose his sanity," Marcia said as she walked around the bustling town with Sety. "I saw the military build up in Renvall. The king is sending us on a suicide mission!"

"I understand your concern," Sety said as he glanced at the pegasus knight, who smiled. "I'm not fond of going into hostile country either."

"I knew you'd see it my—" Marcia said.

"However," Sety interrupted, "We are soldiers of Frelia. We must follow the orders of our king, or face punishment for treason." The pink-haired girl frowned as he added, "I also understand how Princess Eirika feels."

"She refused to stay here!" Marcia yelled as she held her hands at her hips. "We're going there because she acted on a whim! It's not our fault that her pinhead brother entered enemy territory—"

"How would you feel if Makalov was in danger?" Sety said as he held hand up, interrupting her rant.

"I'd have to rescue that blockhead like I always do," Marcia said as they reached a large home. "He's always getting himself in trouble!"

"It's the same scenario for me, if my mother or Fee were in trouble, or Syrene if Vanessa facet the same issue," he added as they walked to the home.

Marcia noticed that Sety didn't mention his father, but she understood the circumstances behind that unfortunate situation. She couldn't blame him for the contentious relationship Sety and his sister shared for the man. Sad too, as the marriage between two generals that most Frelians approved of, turned sour due to infidelity.

"Most people would go to the aid of a close relative," he continued. "Princess Eirika is doing the same for Prince Ephraim."

"She has knights," she said as she stopped walking. "Renais has an army. They would aid her without question."

"Like the king said, the Renais military is in shambles," he said as he walked back to her. "Grado eliminated approximately fifty percent of the soldiers during the invasion."

"So Renais lost half their army," she said as she rolled her eyes. "That's still enough soldiers to find her brother. Why did she request our aid?"

"She never requested our aid," Sety added as both of them entered the home. "King Hayden gave it to her because Renais is an ally of our country. It's in Frelia's best interest to protect one of the possible heirs to the throne."

"So, we're just pawns in a political game?" Marcia asked with a scowl.

"Afraid so," Sety replied. "It's part of our duty."

"Fine," she said. Her scowl transformed into a neutral face as she changed the subject. "I hope your mom is home. I wanted to ask her a few things before I leave."

"I hoped to do the same," Sety added with a smile.

x X x

Unlike everyone else who stayed in the capital, Nephenee hitched a ride on a horse and went to the outskirts of the town. She grew up in a rural area where farmers grew crops to sell in the street markets. When she became a Frelian soldier, she didn't moved away until she was in charge of training grunts in Mulan, leaving the farm in charge of a family friend.

She always preferred the rural life to the faster pace of the town.

After she went to her home and collected some healing ointments and her best weapons, she went to the neighboring house and knocked on the door.

"Nephenee," a large man said. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be in Mulan for a few more days."

"Hiya Brom," Nephenee said with smile as he motioned the lady to come in. She took off her helmet and sighed as she continued, "There's been a change of plans. I need you to watch over my crops for a few more weeks."

"Sounds like the king liked your work and extended the training session," Brom said as both of them sat nearby a table. "That's great news!"

"I wish that were true," she said as she crossed her legs. "The king chose me to help the princess of Renais."

"That's impressive," he said with a smile. "I heard what happened in Renais from a few travelers. The country is in shambles after that invasion."

"Exactly," she replied as she placed the helmet on her lap. "The plans is that me and a few other people are going along with the princess to find her brother."

"That's nice of the king to offer," he said. "We have enough men and women to defend Frelia if Grado decides to attack us."

"Yeah," Nephenee said. "Although I reckon the army might call you back into service again soon to help defend Frelia if that happens."

"That bad, eh?" Brom said with a laugh. "I'm retired, and Meg already joined the army. But if it reaches that point, I have seven other children to keep things going here."

x X x

"We finally made it our destination Lady Lilina," a woman with pink hair said as they and two other people reached the gates of Frelia's capital city. "Shall we take a break to rest?"

"You're right Wendy. Some time to rest would be prudent," Lilina replied with a smile as she closed a map in her hand. "Before we do so, first we have to locate Princess Eirika and restock on our supplies."

"Are we certain that she's here?" a woman with earrings said as she raised her eyebrows. She clutched the hilt of her sword as she noticed several people passing through the gate.

"I'm certain Marita," Lilina responded as she glanced around the entrance of the bustling town. "Once my father received the information about the Grado invasion, he ordered me to aid Princess Eirika—"

"We arrived at Renais, only to find a bunch of dead soldiers," Marita said with a scowl. "What makes you sure that she's here?"

"According to my father, King Fado and King Hayden are good friends," Lilina said, raising her finger in the air. "If my intuition is correct, Fado would've sent princess Eirika here before the invasion reached the castle."

"That makes sense," the sole man in the group said. "What about Lord Hector?"

"He went to go find Prince Ephraim in the front lines," Lilina said as she finished the sentence. "He went south towards Renvall with some knights and mercenaries."

"Sounds like something Lord Hector would do," Wendy and Marita said simultaneously.

"Should we head to the castle to find Eirika, or should we gather—" Lilina said as she glanced around the town. She stopped speaking when she found two familiar faces. She grabbed Halvan and pointed in a direction. "That's Ares and Nanna!"

"Who?" Wendy said, while Marita and Halvan nodded in agreement.

"Ares is a knight of Renais, and Nanna is his cousin" Halvan replied to Wendy. "The guild Marita and I work for assigned us with Ares twice."

"Hey Nanna! Ares! Over here!" Lilina yelled. The two knights turned toward the yelling as Marita shook her head in disbelief.

"Lady Lilina?" Nanna said with a smile as she ran towards the blue-haired woman. Scanning the group, she also noticed the sword user and the axe carrying man. She smiled as she added, "Marita, Halvan, you're here too! Why are you in Frelia?"

"I can ask the same thing," Ares said as he walked behind his cousin.

"We came to meet Princess Eirika and help her," Lilina said. "When we arrived in Renais in the afternoon, the invasion happened already. When we learned that she escaped, we came to Frelia immediately."

"We're also lucky," Wendy added. "We missed a battle near Fort Mulan yesterday between Frelia and Grado."

"I know," Nanna said. "We helped the Frelian soldiers retake the fortress."

"That was your group?" Marita asked before she paused. "Wait, you're a knight now?"

"I completed training about two months ago," Nanna replied with a smile. "I'm guessing Lilina hired you for this as well."

"Actually," Halvan said while he rubbed the back of her neck, "Lord Hector hired us to protect Lilina. He also asked Wendy to come with us."

"Pleased to meet you both," the pink-haired knight said, introducing herself to everyone. "I completed my training about a month ago as well—"

"Where's Hector?" Ares asked, ignoring the female armored knight. As Lilina and Nanna frowned, he added, "I'm surprised he's not traveling with you."

"He went to Renvall to aid Prince Ephraim in slowing down the Grado invasion," Lilina said. "He also told me to go to Princess Eirika and aid her in any way possible."

"Funny you say that," Nanna said, suppressing a smile. "Princess Eirika is leaving Frelia tomorrow to find Prince Ephraim."

"Looks like we're going with you," Lilina said. "Where is she now?"

"She's inside the castle making preparations with General Seth," Ares said.

"You should come with us to speak with Princess Eirika," Nanna said. "We're gathering supplies first before we return to the castle."

"We need to do the same," Halvan said as he took a pouch and tossed it to Ares, who caught it. "We have two thousand gold. That should buy some weapons, food and medicine if we're traveling to Grado."

"This is also for Princess Eirika," Lilina said, handing Nanna a blue orb from her pouch. "I carried it in case if we needed it, but—"

"This is a blue gem," Ares said as he looked at it from Nanna's hand. "That should sell for about five thousand gold."

"Thank you so much," Nanna said as the now larger group walked toward a weapon shop. "Princess Eirika will be grateful to have your aid."

x X x

"General Seth!" Eirika yelled as she entered the hall when she noticed the paladin entering his room.

"What brings you Princess?" he replied.

"Maybe I should ask how do you feel," Eirika said with a frown. She gathered her thoughts before she added, "Ever since the castle fell, you have protected me with everyone else, despite your injuries."

"Could I have served you better my lady?" Seth said with a cringe as he remembered she witnessed everything first-hand. "I know you were not meant to see such things."

Eirika folded her arms and frowned deeper, offended that she was not capable of seeing such things. She recalled that she killed two men with her rapier.

"I went to a healer earlier, and my wound has closed," Seth said as he stretched the collar of his shirt, revealing where the injury occurred. "It should not affect my combat skills anymore."

"Wait. Let me see," Eirika said as Seth readjusted the collar of his shirt. She pulled the collar of the shirt again and examined the area with a closer view. "The wound has closed but the injury isn't completely healed."

"What made you think of this Princess?" Seth said as Eirika shook her head.

"When you raised that arm, I saw a flicker of pain in your face, as if you were merely enduring it." Eirika said as she grasped her chin. She paused for a moment, thinking of what to say next. "Plus Ares and I saw you grimace when an enemy struck you in the same place, which reopened the wound."

"Princess, please put your mind at ease," he said as he readjusted the collar on his shirt. "My wound has healed. There is no reason to worry."

"Please don't overextend yourself," Eirika said. "I beg this of you. Without you, I may not be able to start this quest."

"You praise me too much my princess," Seth said with a smile. "Everyone should be returning from the town soon. We should start mapping a course to take to find Prince Ephraim—"

"Enter," Eirika said after a knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me your highness," Franz said as he entered the room. "Lady Lilina is here, and wants to speak with you."

"Lilina of Ostia?" Seth asked. When Franz nodded, he added, "What is she doing all the way over here? I expect such things from her father, but not her."

"He sent her here," Franz said, which caused Eirika to smile. "She wishes to aid the princess and discuss everything," Franz said. As he left the room he added, "Nanna, and I are also going to organize the supplies and weapons in the convoy. Ares is speaking to Lilina's guards right now."

"We should probably wait to map everything out until someone from Frelia returns to the castle," Seth said. "It seems we have more help."

x X x

Gilliam left his home, weapons and medicine in tow. As he walked around the roads of Frelia, he wondered to one house in hopes of finding Syrene.

As he reached the house, he noticed Vanessa walking with her pegasus as she prepared to travel to the castle. The pegasus carried a slim lance and a javelin near the saddle, while Vanessa herself carried many baked goods. Anyone that knew Vanessa, understood her appetite was big.

"Vanessa," Gilliam said as he approached the pegasus knight. "Have you seen Syrene? I wanted to see her before she goes on her mission."

"Nope," she said as she shook her head. "She's with Prince Innes on that mission to help defend Fort Rigwald. That can last as long as our mission."

"Ah, I see," Gilliam said. "I guess I should head to the—"

"Any reason you want to talk to Syrene?" Vanessa said with a smile. "I can leave her a message here if she returns before I do."

"No particular reason," Gilliam said. "Just wanted to discuss strategy."

"Okay," Vanessa said with a smirk. She knew that Gilliam and Syrene liked each other, but both stated it is unprofessional for two members of the same army to have a relationship.

Someone should have told that to Sety's parents before they married – and divorced. If anything, Vanessa thought that both her sister and the armored knight before her were too scared to admit their feelings because of what happened in the past.

Besides, neither of them have a taboo crush on a royal family member, like the one she harbored with Prince Innes.

"I see Titania is doing well," he said while petting the flying horse on the head, opting to change the subject. "Why did you name her that again?"

"When I was younger and Syrene went on her first surveillance mission," Vanessa said with a smile as she leaned on a nearby wall, "she was attacked by bandits."

Gilliam nodded, as Syrene told him this story as well.

"An archer attempted to shoot her down," Vanessa continued, "but a cavalier from Grado named Titania altered the shot, forcing him to miss. After that, she captured the rest of the bandits with her troop and Syrene's help."

"Aye," Gilliam said with a nod. "Let's hope we don't face Titania's namesake in battle. Syrene told me the same story, and from what she described, that cavalier was young, but she seemed powerful."

"I agree, but it's nothing we can't handle," Vanessa said with a smile. She glanced at the sky and added, "It's almost dusk. We should head for the castle now."

"You're right," Gilliam said as Vanessa took his items and placed it on the other side of the pegasus. "I want a good night of sleep before we leave."

x X x

In the evening, as Moulder said a prayer for most of the troops before retired for the night, Eirika, Seth, Ares, Lilina, and Sheeda stayed awake as they planned the course of action.

"Based on the information Lady Lilina received from Lord Hector, and the information from Marcia's surveillance," Ares said with an impassive tone. He pointed at one section of an unfolded map as he continued, "Ephraim is most likely in the Renvall territory of Grado, fighting off a large contingent of forces."

"I also doubt that his troops have received an opportunity to restock on supplies," Seth said as Ares removed his finger from the map.

"So how do we reach him?" Lilina asked. "It would take at least a few days before we get there, but the quickest roads are guarded by Grado troops."

"Don't be surprised if Grado has wyvern riders patrolling the borders," Sheeda added with a grimace. "If that happens, they will pick us apart, although Marcia, Vanessa and myself can fly."

"So we need to find the fastest and safest route," Eirika said with a frown. "Any ideas?"

"This is how we will reach Renvall," Seth said as he placed his finger on the map. "First, we'll return to Renais and head southeast towards Ide Village and Za'ha Woods."

"Why not cross through Fort Rigwald first?" Ares asked.

"Right now, there's rumors of a Grado military build up nearby," Sheeda said. "Whether they opt to attack or not, we probably can't pass through the area without raising suspicion."

"Also, Grado will not expect us to return to Renais," Seth added. "According to Lilina, neither she or her guards encountered any soldiers from Grado aside from when they reached Renais castle." When the blue-haired woman nodded, he continued, "I suspect they must be returning to Grado for further instructions."

"I see your point," Ares said. "I assume if we're going through Za'ha woods, the next destination is Serafew."

"Correct," Seth said. "Once we reach Serafew, we'll cross Adlas Plains to reach Renvall. By that point, Grado would probably be aware of our presence in their territory. However, if we march quickly enough, we should reach Renvall in ten days if we stay on horseback and don't take any unnecessary breaks."

"We may encounter a few bandits along the way," Ares said before he yawned, "but this is the most discreet route from Grado soldiers until we cross into their territory."

"I agree with everything." Sheeda said as she stood from the table. "I need to go to the supply convoy to add my equipment. Anything else I should know before we call it a night?"

"Is everyone in the castle now?" Eirika asked.

"Nephenee, Moulder and I arrived here this afternoon," Sheeda said. "Gilliam and Vanessa arrived before dusk, and Marcia and Sety arrived a few minutes after them. I assume they went to speak with General Ferry."

"General Ferry?" Eirika asked. "Isn't she the chief commander of the Pegasi Knights?"

"She's also Sety's mother," Sheeda replied with a nod.

"Are there any questions or objections?" Ares asked.

No one said a word.

"Okay, let's call it a night," Eirika said. "At sunrise, we travel to Ide."

x X x

_Character List: _

There are _several_ character references throughout this chapter, but since they haven't made an actual appearance yet, I won't reference them if and when they make an official debut. For the meantime, the list below covers the characters that appeared in this chapter. (Some from games most of you are familiar with, others, not so much unless you've played the Japanese games, or you're simply a hardcore Fire Emblem fan.):

_Marcia_: For those who played Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, you know she is the pink haired pegasus rider that has a drunk for a brother. For those who don't, now you know. In Path of Radiance, Ike bails her out of a tough situation with pirates. She later returns to join the party. In Radiant Dawn, she's part of Elincia's guard. She has a sweet personality, but will let the insults fly if you annoy her enough.

In this iteration, she's a pegasus knight of Frelia. She has the same perky personality that most people love (or hate).

_Sety_: He is a mage from Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776. In Genealogy of the Holy War, he is from Silesia, and the son of the pegasus knight Ferry (or Fury, depending on the translation you use) who searched for his father. Before joining your group, he helped the rebels in Manster, a city on the Thracia Peninsula. In Thracia 776, there are several more confirmations, (including who his biological father is, which allows access to one of the most powerful spells in Fire Emblem.)

In this iteration, he is of Frelian origin (Silesia is a district of Frelia). He and his sister are high-ranking Frelian soldiers. (His parents are generals in the Frelian army.) It also helps that his magic skill is top notch, and he has access to THAT spell eventually ...

_Lilina_: In Sword of Seals, she a mage, and is the daughter of Hector (same man from FE7/Blazing Sword), and the heiress to Ostia. She is a childhood friend of Roy (Eliwood's son), and has the most blatant crush on him. She can be naïve at times (being more or less, your bandit negotiator), but she is truly a caring person. She knows the location of the Durandal – ironcially, the same sword that Eliwood wielded in FE7.

In this iteration, she is from the village of Lycia (*smiles*) in Renais. When she heard about the invasion, she was ordered by her father (Hector in this iteration too) to flee to Frelia and meet with Princess Eirika. To ensure her safety, he sent a knight (Wendy) and two hired mercenaries (Marita and Halvan) with her.

_Brom_: In Path of Radiance, he is a Crimean knight that is captured by Daien, but is rescued by Ike's group. In Radiant Dawn, like Nephenee, he helps quell the start of a rebellion against Queen Elincia.

In this iteration, he is a retired knight of Frelia. However, he may be called into service again at any moment with Grado attacking everyone ...

_Wendy_: In Sword of Seals, she is an armored knight of Ostia that joins a mission to rescue Lilina when there is a rebellion in Ostia. Her brother is also an Ostian knight (who is in charge of protecting Lilina until she sends him off to protect Roy).

In this iteration, she is charged with protecting Lilina on Hector's orders.

_Marita_: She is a myrmidon from Thracia 776, and is arguably one of the best characters in the game. In the early chapters, the enemy kidnapped her, and forced her to battle with her adoptive mother with a cursed blade. After her escape, and the removal of the curse, she eventually rejoins Leaf, and aids him in his quest. (There is much more, but I don't want to spoil everything.)

In this iteration, she is a member of the (now much bigger) Gerik's mercenary guild. Hector hired her to protect Lilina on her trip to Frelia.

_Halvan_: He is a fighter from Thracia 776, and is one of the first characters you get in the game. He is a calm and rational person compared to his friend. (Who we will see later in this story ... unless of course, you played Thracia 776, then you know exactly who it is.)

In this iteration, he is a member of Gerik's mercenary guild. He is hired by Hector, who then orders him to protect Lilina with Marita.

x X x

Now for the other relevant details I wanted to wait on:

Between personal messages, and reviews, there were requests for over one hundred different characters! While I am glad that people want their characters to participate, because of it, I have to make the following statements.

First, I know that I can't use every character. It will be fun to try, but if I have to adjust the character too much to make them fit, it's probably not going to happen. However, I can (and will) make character references.

Second, I'm pushing up the deadline to when Eirika and her troop reaches to Serafew. (Chapter five in the game) Considering that these chapters are growing larger, I'd say that gives about eight more chapters.

Third, I must limit the amount of characters requested to _three_ per reader from this point forward. I will notify everyone via PM what I may plan to do. (Unless, by dumb luck, all three were already planned to be in the story anyway, then I'll state as such in a reply.)

Fourth, in some instances, extreme adaptations must be made by tweaking some relationships to make the co-existence of certain characters work. (E.g.: some character relationships from FE4 and FE6/7 are parent/child.). I rather not have those characters in at the same time. That in mind, if people pick the parent AND the child, I will go with the child, and reference the parent.

Fifth, any added lord will be limited. In other words, I like the lords as much as everyone, but Eirika and Ephraim run the show, as it's their game.

Once I get all the character requests organized, I'll add them to my profile. That will take a few days.

All done now. Did you review yet? If not, feel free to express your thoughts.


	4. Distant Roads

Author Notes:

First, I offer apologies for the delays with the update. I needed a new computer screen as my old one was on the fritz, and I couldn't work elsewhere without a flash drive.

Also, please understand that I have several overdue updates because of this situation. It probably doesn't help that I'm attempting to upload this on my birthday.

I thank everyone who reviewed again. It received _more _reviews than _Second Existence_ (my Naruto/Bleach crossover, which has the most reviews per chapter among all my stories.) For a Fire Emblem fic that panders to a smaller audience, I find that amazing!

I'll save the rest of my comments for after the chapter. For this chapter, I take many liberties from the main storyline. Also, when I edited this chapter, I split it in two, as I felt it reached quite a restrictive length. Now, shall we mosey along?

_Chapter 2.1: Distant Roads _

"It's time to start," a man carrying two swords said as they walked through the courtyard. "Are you ready, Eirika?"

"Yes, Ephraim," the Renais princess replied with a firm nod. "Let's begin."

"Tell me, though," Ephraim said as he rested the swords on the wall. "Why do you want to learn how to fight? I thought you didn't care for violence—"

"I dislike uncivilized behavior," Eirika interrupted as she sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Ephraim frowned upon hearing the statement, as some believed he would start a brawl first, then inquire about the dispute later. "I think one can solve problems without fighting. And yet..."

"And yet what?" he said as he glanced down at his sister, who looked away from him while her voice trailed off.

"I've always relied on you to protect me," she said after releasing a deep sigh. She glanced at the sky as she explained, "I would rather not be such a burden in the future. I thought maybe I should learn to protect myself..."

"I'm your brother," he said with a smile after her voice softened to a whisper. "Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters. It's nothing for you to worry about." He crouched to the ground as he added, "It's no cause for concern."

"Yes, but I am your sister," she retorted as she stood up. He stood as she continued, "Sisters are supposed to worry about their brothers." She grasped a sword, and glanced at the hilt before shifting her sight on the blade. "So I would like to learn some swordplay, if only a little." And maybe, someday, I can protect you instead..." Her voice trailed off again while she narrowed her eyes. The reflection of the sun shimmered on the blade. Her eyes focused on her brother as she finished, "So please, Ephraim—"

"All right, all right! How could I say no?" he said as he held his hands up in jest. With a smile, he shook his head and added, "Once you get an idea into your head, I might as well give in." He took the other sword and added, "I'll teach you, but I won't hold back because you're my sister." Holding the blade up and shifting into a stance, he added, "And I want no complaining once we've started."

"Complain? Me?" Eirika said as she mimicked the stance her brother employed. "Never!"

"Okay," Ephraim said as he left his stance an approached Eirika. "The first thing you do is..." However, Eirika lost his attention as she felt something grab her leg.

A shout of "Princess Eirika!" shattered her concentration.

x X x

"Princess Eirika!" Lilina shouted as Eirika slept in the bed while Nanna moved her leg. Unlike the Renais princess, both women in the room appeared equipped for the long day ahead. "It's one hour before sunrise. You need to dress and address the troops."

"I'm awake," Eirika said with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. As her vision adjusted, she noticed the two women in the room with the faint light from the lamp torches. "Where's everyone else?"

"Awake and getting ready for the march," Nanna said with a smile. "Now come on. You must do the same unless you want to travel in a nightgown!"

Eirika nodded as she rose from the bed, not before glancing down at her clothes. As the princess staggered into a side room and pulled a door behind her, Lilina flopped on a chair, her head glancing at the ceiling.

"Why was she dreaming about fighting Prince Ephraim with a sword?" Nanna said as she turned toward Lilina.

"She misses her brother," Lilina responded as she turned her head toward the Renais knight. "I still find it funny that she talks in her sleep." With a yawn, she added, "I won't tell anyone about it though."

"If we told anyone, no one would believe us," Nanna added with a laugh. "Ares or Seth would say that we besmirched the princess, or something with that effect."

"We should get going Nanna," Lilina added as she grabbed the book from a table as she walked toward the exit of the room. Nanna noticed the archaic text and symbols on the cover of the book, and assumed that it was a magic tome. "I'll find the other knights, Marita and Halvan," Lilina added. "You should tell the Frelians we're almost ready."

"Oh yes, about that," Nanna said as she followed the blue-haired woman out the room. "Ares, Seth, and Franz went with Gilliam, Sheeda, and Vanessa to the stables. They're getting the horses, pegasi, and transport. Marcia is training with her pegasi outside, while Lord Sety is watching my horse at the moment—"

"Training at this time?" Lilina asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can barely see anything without light."

"That's what she told me," Nanna said with a shrug as Lilina yawned and leaned back on a wall in the well-lit hall. "She said it's training in case she has to fly in poor visibility."

"I understand now," Lilina said as she stretched her arms upward. "Let's go find everyone else. Princess Eirika doesn't need anyone to supervise her clothing."

x X x

Meanwhile, on the top of a security spire in Castle Frelia, Marita and Halvan watched over the capital, with several small lights seen in the distance from the many torch lamps in the various homes in the dark sky.

"What are your thoughts about the assignment?" Marita said as she rested her arms on the ledge of the wall, glancing at the view of the town.

"It's something new," Halvan said with a sigh as he joined his companion watching the city. "We're supposed to keep Lilina safe, but I didn't expect a march to Grado to be part of the job."

"Neither did I," Marita added as she turned her face toward Halvan. "At least Lilina is kind, unlike some jerks we worked for in the past."

"I know," he replied as he kept his gaze on the town. "I still worry about the situation."

"It's not as if we're marching to Grado Keep inside their capital. That would be suicide with our numbers," Marita said as she lowered her eyebrows. "But Renvall is one of the strongest military citadels on the continent. If Prince Ephraim is there, we may need more help."

"The boss would certainly love this story," he added with a smile. "Maybe we can convince Princess Eirika to hire more of us?" Marita gave a short nod as he continued, "Then again, with this conflict, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the guild found work soon."

"The guild hasn't received much work lately," Marita said as she turned away from the town. "Aside from protecting Carcino councilmen or aiding the Jehanna army in bandit captures."

"The way everything is going," Halvan said with a frown, "It's possible we could be fighting against each other."

"I hope that doesn't happen," she said as she clutched the sword on her side. "Gerik is careful about such matters, but the managers have screwed up before. Several times."

"Yeah, I know," Halvan said with a laugh. "Remember when bandits hired us for protection?"

"Yeah," Marita said with a wince. "I also remember when I had to fight some soldiers siphoning funds from Jehanna. They managed to hire Marisa."

"Marisa?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "How did you survive?"

"The boss was with me and he convinced her to switch sides before she began her attack," she said with a smile. "She'll never admit it, but she has a huge crush on him."

"There's a good side to all of the bad jobs the managers gave," Halvan said. "We have experience facing an army and bandits. That may happen while we—"

"There you two are," Lilina said as she ran toward them with a smile, not knowing she interrupted their conversation. "I've been looking for you all around the castle. Everyone's meeting at the gates soon."

"We know," Marita said as she glanced at the eastern horizon, noticing that the sky turned from black to dark blue.

"I also wanted to apologize," Lilina said, which caused Halvan to raise an eyebrow, and Marita to glance around the area. "I know neither of you expected to be involved in a war."

"It's alright Lady Lilina," Halvan responded with a smile. "Granted, we didn't expect this mission, but we're still at your command—"

"Nonsense," Lilina interrupted. "I'm a member in this mission, just like you two. We're all under Princess Eirika's orders."

Marita and Halvan nodded, albeit in disbelief. Lord Hector would disagree with that statement.

"Now come on," Lilina said as she stepped inside. The two mercenaries followed as she added, "Princess Eirika is waiting on us."

x X x

Unlike some areas of Castle Frelia, the front gate of the castle remained well lit at night, hence why it was a common gathering place before soldiers left in the early morning light. This proved to be no exception, as Eirika and her brother always left at this time whenever they visited Frelia with their father.

When Marita, Halvan, and Lilina arrived at the castle gate, Eirika smiled and waved hello at them. Lilina waved hello in return, while Marita and Halvan gave the princess a courteous nod.

"Now that everyone is here," Eirika said as she stood in front of the castle doors. "We can briefly discuss the route planned yesterday evening." She grabbed a map and rolled it out in front of her for everyone to see. As Seth grabbed one end, Eirika held the other. Tracing the path with her finger, she said. "First we'll travel southeast through Renais, and pass through Serafew into Grado territory. Once we leave there, we'll continue east through the plains to reach Renvall."

"That seems like a sensible plan," Moulder said as most of the people nodded in agreement, "Assuming we can avoid any run-ins with Grado Soldiers..."

"Won't that be difficult once we arrive Serafew?" Marcia said when Moulder's voice trailed off. "If their wyvern riders are patrolling the area, they'll be aware of us before we reach Renvall."

"If any Grado soldiers ask," Ares said as he folded his arms, "We'll say that we're a mercenary group hired to fight bandits near the southern mountains. "

"That's not a bad idea," Sheeda said as she glanced at Ares while Marcia nodded in agreement. "Our group is diverse enough that anyone will believe we're mercenaries."

"I have one question," Nanna said. "Who's in charge of the transport?"

"It's probably best if we rotate that duty," Eirika said. "Probably two people in the front at a time should work. One to steer, one to navigate."

"I'll start first," Eirika said, which brought everyone's attention, not expecting a princess to handle any menial job. "I have some experience with horses."

"It can fit about three more people inside," Ares said as he recalled glancing inside the transport. "If no one travels on foot, we can travel faster during daylight. Perhaps we can save a day or two on the overall travel."

"There's not enough room for everyone on foot," Seth said. "Some will have to share their mounts with others."

"That's not a problem," Sheeda said as Marcia opened her mouth in protest. Glancing around, the blue haired pegasi knight added, "Since Gilliam and Wendy have heavy armor, they should ride in the transport, as those horses can carry more weight than anything else. Sety can ride with Marcia, Moulder can ride with Vanessa, and Nephenee can ride with me." The aforementioned people nodded in agreement.

"That's fine," Ares said as he glanced around. "Unless we need a scout or must advance quickly, all the pegasi should avoid flying."

"I'll go ride in the transport too," Halvan said. "I have experience protecting convoys."

"Same here," Marita added. "I'll go up front and navigate with Princess Eirika."

"What about me?" Lilina said. "I don't have a place to ride."

"Why not ride with one of the Renais knights," Marita replied. "None of them has an extra passenger." As Lilina glanced around the knights, she considered riding with Franz, but instead opted to ride with Nanna, as she was familiar with her.

"We should form a convoy formation around the transport," Seth added. "In case we're attacked, it won't be in harm's way."

"Is everyone ready to march?" Eirika said.

"We're at your command, your highness," Moulder stated as everyone either nodded in agreement or said yes.

"Let's go," Eirika said as two Frelian guards opened the castle doors. With daybreak encompassing the town, Eirika and her retinue of soldiers, mercenaries, and nobles began the adventure toward Renvall.

x X x

Meanwhile, as the daylight hours enveloped the Ide region in Renais, several individuals overlooked the area in the southern mountains.

"Hey, Boss!" a man yelled as he carried an axe by his side. "We've found more villages ripe for the picking." The others stared at him, wondering why he stated such an obvious detail. They didn't traverse down the mountain to have breakfast with the villagers. While most of them lacked in education, they understood the situation of the region.

"I love a good war," another man said with a grin. Based on the cheering and hollering around him, it seemed that he was the leader of this inauspicious group. Looking down at the four villages, he added, "With all these soldiers preoccupied, we can loot what we want!"

"Preoccupied? There're no troops in the area," the first bandit added. "Sounds like they either got killed or abandoned their posts."

"Not our problem," the leader said. Turning to the first bandit he added, "Bone, you're in charge. Grab everything that's not nailed down and bring it to the hideout."

"I'm on it Babza!" the bandit known as Bone replied while some of the bandits groaned. "Does the loot include women?"

"Why not?" Babza said with a laugh as the rest of the bandits cheered and raised their axes. "The boys can use the gals for some fun."

With their loud roar of approval, one wondered if Babza's bandits awakened the entire region at dawn like a rooster does in a farm.

"I'm returning to the hideout," Babza added. When the bandits remained puzzled, he added, "Someone has to protect our stash!"

"Let's start with that village there!" Bone yelled as Babza walked south, leaving the area as several bandits nodded in approval. He pointed at some bandits and added, "Go to it, boys! It's all yours. Cut down anyone fool enough to get in your way." As close to two dozen bandits raced down the mountain, he addressed another group. "The rest of you, we're heading west around the hills to loot the other villages. If we work fast enough, we can have all the goods back in the hideout before dusk!"

x X x

"Excuse me sir," a woman asked a merchant, who like several around him, prepared to open his sales booth for the day. "Do you sell maps?"

"Anyone in particular milady?" the merchant replied. "I have maps with Grado, Rausten, Jehanna, Frelia and Carcino. For some reason, a bunch of Grado soldiers bought all my Renais maps a week ago and I—"

"I need a map of Frelia," the woman interrupted with a smile. "I must find Frelia Castle. I have reason to believe my brother is there."

"Be careful when you leave the village," the merchant said as he handed her a map. After the woman gave him some coins, he added, "Grado invaded this area recently. Most of them left yesterday."

"Won't bandits take advantage?" the woman replied. "Without anyone to uphold the law, they'll run rampant."

"Everyone is almost certain about it," the merchant said with a nod. "The village leaders in the area talked about some solutions yesterday evening. I believe they're hiring some mercenaries from Jehanna to take care of it."

"That makes sense," the woman said. "Thank you for the ad—"

She never finished her sentence as a teenage boy with black hair collided with her, forcing both to drop to the ground. Not far behind the scene was another adolescent male with green hair who shook his head as he ran to the area.

"Watch where you're going Ross!" the merchant yelled at the black haired teenager. "You ran into my customer!"

"I'm sorry miss," Ross said with a groan as he eased off the ground. "We're in a rush."

"It's alright," the woman said as Ross helped her off the ground. She brushed her dress off as she added, "Accidents happen."

"Come on Ross!" the green haired teenager said. "We need to warn everyone about—!"

"Warn everyone about what Wolt?" the merchant said as he faced the green haired teenager and folded his arms. "What did you and Ross do this time?"

"We didn't do anything," Wolt said as he stomped the ground in front of him while the merchant raised an eyebrow. The woman frowned as he added, "Honest! We didn't—"

"Bandits are coming down from the mountains!" Ross yelled, ignoring the merchant and silencing everyone in the immediate area. "They'll be here any moment! Go to the safe house!" He turned his attention the woman as he added, "You should do the same thing ma'am, even if you're not from around here."

"I can help defend the village," she said as the merchant packed some items, while people in the streets ran toward one direction. "Well, sort of. I can use a staff, but it's in the stable with my horse."

"We can use your help," Wolt said with a smile. "Ross can accompany you while I warn my moth—" Wolt paused before he added, "I mean the village leader."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan," the woman said. "I'm Priscilla. Pleased to meet you both."

"Same here," the green haired teenager responded before they went their separate ways.

x X x

Unfortunately for the villagers, as Ross yelled about the situation, the bandits arrived. Without any sentries to barricade the gate or ward them off, the bandits entered the village without obstruction.

"Snatch all the loot and capture any women you can find," one bandit said.

"What should we do when we're done?" a second bandit said.

"Burn everything down and kill anyone in your way," the first bandit replied as the raiding team roared in approval. "There's no need for this village to stand. Now let's get to work!"

Without provocation, two bandits verged upon the first house they saw. After they chopped down a wooden door near the hinges with their axes, they searched the main room for valuables, only finding meager belongings.

They expanded their search to a second room, entering with silence as they found an elderly man sleeping on a bed. With a nod and hand gestures, both bandits walked to the sides of the bed.

With a hand signal, the two bandits forced the old man to awaken with a scream as they cut a deep wound in his stomach with their axes.

"Why are you doing this," the old man said as he shrieked in agony and clutched the severe wounds on his abdomen.

"Because we can," the first bandit replied in a cold manner before he silenced the old man by cleaving his skull with an axe.

The second bandit flipped the mattress and dropped the dead man on the floor with a loud thud as the first bandit searched through the remaining furniture in the room.

"There's no valuables in here either," the second bandit replied after searching the mattress. "What the hell did this old coot had?"

"That was a waste of time," the first bandit replied as he lit a cloth with a torch lamp. "Not even one piece of gold in this damn house," he added as he dropped the cloth on the mattress. As the mattress burned, they left the room as the fire spread.

By the time they left the home, the fire engulfed the entire room and spread through the small home.

As they moved to the next building, the home with the old man collapsed as the fire raged on. They also noted that smoke and fire surged from five additional homes, no doubt the handiwork of their associates.

x X x

"We're almost there," Ross said as he and Priscilla ran on the roads. Feeling the heat from the burning buildings, he added, "We can ride back and help defend the village afterward."

"That's not a bad plan," Priscilla said. Ross nodded before she continued, "I'm just surprised that the bandits arrived here so—"

"Look out!" Ross said, interrupting the red-haired girl as he shoved her forward. Before she could protest, a scream from resonated through the immediate area.

Watching behind her, Priscilla realized that the scream came from Ross. He had an arrow lodged in his back as he staggered around before resting on one knee.

He took an injury meant for her.

"Don't pull the arrow out," Priscilla said as Ross gripped the arrow. As he released the hold on the projectile, she continued, "The wound will bleed more." Glancing around, she saw that the stables were in eyesight. "I'm getting my staff. I'll help you get there—"

"I'll be fine," Ross said as he staggered to his feet, clutching a small axe by his side. "As long as I stand, I fight. Get your horse and go."

"No, I'm coming back!" she said as she left the scene. "Just hold on."

Another arrow flew past her left shoulder, impaling itself on a nearby building. Ross turned his head, and saw a bandit stepping out from a burning home.

"I missed the girl twice," the bandit said as he raised an eyebrow. Walking toward Ross, he grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his back as he added, "But I won't miss you from this range."

In his desperation, Ross threw his axe at the bandit, only to watch him sidestep the meager attack.

"Is that all you have kid?" the bandit mocked as he prepared another arrow for his bow. "I may as well just grant you a merciful—"

Ross didn't show the panic that the bandit expected. Instead, he had a smirk on his face as he raised his fists.

His father taught him to finish what he started. If he did not settle this battle, the bandit will trail Priscilla and most likely kill her anyway. At least this should give her time to get away from the village.

"Fighting to the end, eh?" the bandit said with a smirk, surprised with the teenager's show of courage. "There's something to admire about chivalry, but everyone knows that's gets you no—"

Without warning, an arrow pierced the neck of the bandit, which surprised both Ross and the bandit. He watched as the bandit lost consciousness and collapsed on the ground.

Ross looked around the area and found Wolt running toward him alongside a woman with green hair. Both carried bows and a quiver filled with many arrows. Considering that the woman held her bow in a ready position, he assumed that she fired the arrow.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked as Wolt lifted the hatchet that Ross threw at the bandit.

"I'll live," Ross said as Wolt checked on the bandit the woman shot. When he didn't feel a pulse, he moved his index finger across his throat, indicating the bandit died.

"That wound still needs treatment," the woman said with a frown as she pulled a small bottle from a pouch and some bandages.

"Where's the girl?" Wolt asked as he laid the axe near Ross. "I thought she was with you."

"She went to the stables. I told her to get away, but she went to get her staff for my wound," Ross replied. "She should be back any moment—"

"I don't like where this is going," the woman said as she pointed in a direction. "That fire is coming from the stables." As the boys widened their eyes, she added, "If that's where this girl went, she's either captured by the bandits or dead by now."

"We must help her!" Ross said as he stumbled around, slowed down by his injury. "It was my job to—"

"No," the woman said as she tossed the bandages to Wolt as her eyes hardened. "You're in no condition to do anything right now." Her eyes softened. "I'll check on the stables. Wolt, treat Ross' wound, then help Garcia fight the remaining bandits near the front of the village."

"Yes mom," Wolt said with a nod as she sprinted toward the stables.

"My dad is fighting the bandits?" Ross said as Wolt removed the arrow, causing him to clench his teeth.

"Yeah," Wolt said as he lifted Ross' shirt slightly and applied the vulnerary on the open wound on his back. As Ross grimaced when the medical solution stung, the green haired boy continued, "When I searched for help, both she and Garcia were fighting the bandits already. After they cleared them out, my mom came with me."

"Of course," Ross said as Wolt wrapped the wound. "My dad is the best!"

"My mom and your dad are former squad leaders in the Renais army. If they can't help defend the village, who will?" Wolt said as he finished wrapping the wound. "Heck, they taught us what we know. They'll be okay."

"Good," Ross said with a smile as he stood on his feet. "Let's go help my dad fight the bandits—"

"Not so fast," Wolt yelled. "Your wound isn't completely healed. We still need to get you to a healer. I'll go help you dad. You go somewhere safe—"

"We don't have a choice," Ross said as he ran off to where the fires raged the most. Wolt groaned as Ross disappeared in the flames as he yelled. "We need to help defend the village, and there aren't any priests around."

Wolt sighed in disbelief before he followed the voice of his friend, but not without a glance towards the stables, wondering if his mom and the girl they met earlier are safe. He took an arrow from his quiver and prepared his bow, ready to fire at any bandit that seemed like a threat.

x X x

Priscilla arrived at the stables, and found her horse with minimal trouble, as her horse was currently the only one in the stable. The owner noted during the previous day that Renais troops making their rounds often used the stables. Since Renais Castle fell, the horses and their owners have not returned. He feared that with the rumors of the army's decimation, most of them never will.

She smiled as she climbed her horse, noting the ordinary Heal staff on the side of the saddle. While medicines were easy enough to use, staves did a superior job to most medicinal concoctions like vulneraries, and usually left no scars. Not to mention that Heal staves didn't produce a stinging or burning sensation when applied to a wound. Rather, they produced a warm and soothing sensation to the patient.

This is what Ross needed at the moment, and she must hurry back to him. She knew the injury needed immediate attention.

As she grabbed the reins on her horse and prepared to leave, a torch lamp flew inside the stable, crashing on the ground near the open exit. She tried to steer her horse away from the flame, but the flame quickly engulfed the area. The horse bucked away, and refused to go anywhere near the fire.

"There was only one horse in there," another man yelled from the outside, which Priscilla didn't hear due to the neighing from the inside. "We don't need it."

"You moron!" another man yelled as Priscilla leaped off the horse to open another exit, unaware of the danger outside. "Horses sell for thousands! Heck, we can use one ourselves to take the goods back to the hideout faster."

"Should we save the horse?" the first bandit said. "The fire's already lit inside the—"

"Of course!" the second bandit interrupted as Priscilla opened the second exit and immediately returned to her horse. Unfortunately, both bandits noticed the opened exit. The second bandit brandished his axe as he placed his finger on his lips. With a whisper, he added, "Someone's trying to escape with the horse now. Let's go!"

It didn't matter how quiet the bandits were at this point, as the two opted to rush inside the burning stable. Priscilla rushed to her horse, hoping to escape the fire without trouble.

When she heard the bandits running inside, she stumbled over a loosened piece of wood on the floor, ending that optimism as the bandits noticed her presence.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot," the first bandit said with a smile. "In addition to the horse, there's a cutie here."

"What do you want?" Priscilla stammered as she stepped back toward her horse while the fire grew inside the stables. She grabbed her staff and held it in a defensive position.

"We can't let you get away," the second bandit said with a smirk as he eyed the red-haired woman.

"Looks like you're from a rich family," the first bandit added. "We'd get a fortune on the market for you."

The second bandit grabbed some rope nearby and moved toward Priscilla. The horse neighed as the woman swung her staff at the bandit.

"Please," Priscilla said as she drove the second bandit away. "Leave me alone. I need to help an injured—"

She ceased speaking when the first bandit whacked her on the head with the flat side of his axe. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"What a dumb girl," the first bandit said while the second checked her pulse. "Need to check you surroundings at all times." With the understanding that she was alive, he tied her up while the fire began to burn the haystacks in the stables.

"Let's go," the first bandit said as he grabbed the staff on the ground and secured the horse. He guided the horse to the exit, as the second bandit flung Priscilla over his shoulder. As they exited the flaming stable, the first bandit added, "We'll have fun with her later, but we have to bring this stuff back to the—"

"Get down idiot!" the second bandit yelled as both ducked to the ground. They dropped Priscilla with them and released the horse in the process.

Had they waited a second longer, an arrow would have pierced the bandit's skull.

"Where the hell did that arrow come from," the first bandit said as the horse ran away from them and left the village, leaving behind her owner.

"And you have the nerve to speak about awareness," The second bandit said as he pointed at a direction. A woman with green hair stood, already pointing another arrow at them.

"Release the girl," the woman said with a sneer, "or next time I won't miss."

"I have a different idea," the second bandit said as he staggered to the ground, with the still unconscious Priscilla in his grasp. Holding an axe to her throat, she said, "You let us go, and we won't chop off this girl's head."

The woman fired the arrow, striking the first bandit in the shoulder. She knew by the way his voice quivered, that he was likely bluffing. She also knew that despite their blatant disregard for life, they'd leave a young girl alive to either use her or sell her.

"I'll repeat myself again," the woman said as she prepared another arrow while the first bandit shrieked with suffering. She took several steps forward as said with iciness, "Drop the girl and leave. Now."

"Looks like I have no choice," the second bandit said. However, rather than release the girl, a smirk appeared on his face.

As the woman prepared to launch another arrow, a third bandit cleaved a pillar in an unstable building behind her. She had to move, as the building collapsed behind her.

While she avoided the debris, the breakdown forced her to dive to the ground and take cover. By the time she regained her balance, the bandits disappeared from the area.

"Damn it," the woman said as she picked up her bow. "Where did they go?" She scrambled around the area, searching for the bandits and the girl.

x X x

"Miranda," a man said to a young girl with brown hair as she approached the gate, "Where are you going? You know it's not safe to travel alone outside the village. Your father said as much!"

"I'm just to the eastern village," she replied as she clasped her hands in front of her. "He didn't return this morning, so I'm going to check on him."

"You shouldn't worry so much," he said while kneeling down. "He's probably waiting for an escort to take him back. He's not a young man anymore and can't travel by himself."

"That's why I'm worried about him," she said as she glanced at the ground.

"I'm sure he's okay," he said as he walked away. "All the village leaders in the area went there to talk about how to secure the area after they heard about Lark. I'm sure they'll stay safe."

Miranda nodded in agreement and decided to return to her home to ease her anxiety. However, as she walked through the village, she noticed two pegasi soaring past the eastern hills.

Glancing east, she noticed they flew towards smoke rising in the area, which was no question the village across the hill. She knew her father was in that area.

Miranda realized that the smoke either came from a horrible accident or done on purpose with bandit attack. With the Renais army destroyed, and Grado soldiers withdrawing, she believed the latter was the more likely case.

Rather than sit down when she reached her home, she walked into her room and removed a book with archaic lettering on the binding. Glancing at it, she noticed a thunder bolt on the front cover. Shaking her head, she placed the book back on the shelf and took a different book with ancient script. This time, it had a flame on the cover.

With a silent nod, Miranda tucked the book under her arm and grabbed a cloak. She covered herself, and walked out the house, heading toward the village gate.

"I hope my father is okay," Miranda whispered under her breath as she walked around the village, not bringing any attention to herself.

Had she looked at the southern mountain instead of the eastern hill, she would have noticed abnormal movement on the mountain.

x X x

"You heard that sound?" Ross said as he gripped his axe.

"Someone's fighting nearby," Wolt said as he prepared his bow. "Stay back, I'll—"

However, as Wolt lifted his head, he noticed Ross sprinted toward the battle. As he sprinted after him, both eventually stopped as they noticed two men clashing with axes. One appeared to be a bandit attacking the village, while the other was a burly man with a beard. The burly man sidestepped an axe strike and countered with an axe strike that sliced through the oblique muscle of the bandit, rendering the bandit unable to attack.

"Dad!" Ross yelled as he and Wolt ran to the area, ready to join the fight.

"Ross. Wolt," the man said as he glanced at the two. "What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Rebecca?"

"Mom went to the stables to rescue anyone there," Wolt replied. "She told us to help you."

"There's no more bandits here, and the rest of the villagers went to the safe house," Garcia said. "I'm getting you out of here. Stay close."

Both boys nodded in agreement as they left the village, but Ross groaned in pain as he clutched his side again when they reached the village gate. He eventually fell to his knee.

"Ross? What's wrong?" Garcia said.

"It's nothing!" Ross stammered, while Wolt shook his head. "It's just a scratch!"

"A scratch?" Wolt said. "You were pierced with an arrow! I told you, even with treatment, we still need to find you a healer or you'll bleed out."

"You're a warrior, Dad, and I am your son." Ross said, ignoring Wolt's statement. "I won't be beaten so easily—"

"Don't risk yourself so foolishly..." Garcia interrupted, with his voice trailed off as he noticed the wound. He lifted Ross on his back as he said, "We need to get you some help, now."

"There aren't any healers in the area," Wolt said. "There may be some Grado soldiers that haven't left the area yet."

"Please!" Garcia yelled. "Someone help my son!"

Amidst the catastrophe caused by the bandits in the village, no one noticed two pegasi knights flying around near the western hills. One retreated back to the hills, while the other approached the area, lance in hand.

x X x

_Character List _

This marks the end of Chapter 2.1 You already know the routine by now from previous chapters. Let's get started, shall we?

_Priscilla_: A troubadour FE7. In that game, she left Etrutia to find any remaining members of her family (especially her brother), and hires Erk as an escort on her journey. Unfortunately, they end up in Laus, where Darin trapped her so she couldn't escape – unless she accepted his offer to be his mistress.

In this iteration, I already blatantly stated it, but she is indeed, Seth's younger sister. She rode through war-torn Renais to find him, and traveled to Ide on her way to Serafew after hearing rumors that the princess fled there with a group of knights. Unfortunately, she arrived in Ide the day before the bandits decided to attack, and is kidnapped in the process.

_Wolt_: In Sword of Seals (FE6), Wolt is an archer that appears immediately in first chapter when Roy returns to Pherae from Ostia. He is Roy's milk sibling (the same scenario with Elincia and Lucia in Path of Radiance.) and the son of Rebecca from Blazing Sword (FE7). In the game, he is extremely loyal to Roy – to a point of annoyance.

In this iteration, I follow canon in that he is son of Rebecca. As you can guess, he learned everything he knows about a bow from her. He is also adamant about protecting people.

_Rebecca_: In FE7, she (like her son in FE6 with Roy) appears in the first chapter of Eliwood's tale to fight off bandits, then joins him on the adventure to find his father. As mentioned above, she is the mother of Wolt from FE6.

In this iteration, she is Wolt's mother. She was the captain of the sniper squad in Renais. However, ten years prior to recent events, (events that I don't want to reveal here) she retired and left with Wolt to live in Ide, living a peaceful life (very similar to Ross and Garcia) until the bandits showed up.

_Miranda_: In Thracia 776 (FE5), Miranda is a mage that is also the princess of Alster, one of the castles under the Grandbell Empire's rule. Consequently, the Empire killed her father, and held her captive. After her rescue by the Lenster Liberation Army, she blames Leaf for Alster, but eventually forgives him ... and even grows to like him.

In this iteration, she is the daughter of one of the village leaders. She grows concerned that he hasn't returned in the morning. When she learned of bandits approaching the village, she took the advice to stay in the village for safety. However, when she saw two pegasi flying, she made preparations to sneak out the village.

x X x

Now I can get to other things concerning the story.

I had issues adding the list to my profile (thanks to changes on this site), but it should be there now. There is still time to make character submissions (and I don't have everything up yet), as I still have room for story development – although ninety five percent of the listed characters have their roles determined already.

It's only minor, but I also edited the chapter system. It should be easier to signify parts of a regular chapter from ones that are from a side story. I also changed the names of some of the extra chapters, as they reflect the Fire Emblem games.

In the next chapter, Eirika's group arrives in the region, and a battle will commence to save the villages.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. With that in mind, please read and review.


	5. The Protected

Author Notes:

To give the short version of a long story, it seems that my monitor was still on the fritz when someone repaired it. It did not help matters when I lost my flash drive, effectively stalling my writing until I replaced my monitor. Now that I have a new screen, updates should come on a regular basis again. (In the case of _War of the Stones_, about once every two or three weeks, as the chapters for this story tend to be longer than the other ones.)

Thank goodness, because I grew agitated without the ability to write.

That's enough talking for now, as I'll save everything else after the chapter is over. That in mind, read and enjoy!

_Chapter 2.2: The Protected _

Eirika and her crowd of soldiers traveled east to Ide through a desolate path. Some of the travelers found this peculiar, as merchants often took this route to trade between the western part of Renais and Frelia. In theory, some believed that the Grado invasion of Renais scared off travelers and traders.

"Princess Eirika," Vanessa said as everyone took a short break from their march. She was one of the many members in the troop that felt uneasy about the lack of activity in the area. "May I have your leave to scout ahead?" "From the sky, I'll have a better chance of spotting anything unusual."

"I'll go with you," Marcia said when Eirika frowned. As if she read the thoughts of the Renais princess, she added, "I can help map out the area and watch your back."

"Will you give us permission?" Vanessa said.

"Yes, of course," Eirika said as she glanced at both pegasi knights. "Keep an eye out for bowmen, though. No one knows what lies ahead or if Grado left some military force behind."

"Yes, I shall your Highness," Vanessa said as Moulder dismounted from her winged horse, while Sety did the same with Marcia's pegasus. "I shall prove myself worthy of your trust."

"What she said," Marcia shouted as the two pegasi flew away. "We won't get shot down by some dumb archers!"

"Vanessa," Eirika said to Moulder and Shiida, who stood nearby. "She seems, sincere. Marcia also seems..." her voice trailed off before finding a proper word. "Energetic."

"Yes, quite," Moulder said while Gilliam agreed with the princess' sentiment by nodding his head.

"You have no idea," Sety said with a soft grin. "They are interesting, to say the least."

"They did present a useful idea," Shiida said as she clutched the reigns of her pegasi. " I'd like to fly south to survey that area as well." Her head turned toward Eirika. "With your permission, of course."

"I don't mind at all, but please be careful" Eirika said. As Nephenee dismounted from the pegasi, the princess of Renais turned to the rest of the group, "We'll continue our march to the nearby village, then we'll take another short rest until the pegasi return."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Shiida flew off in the southern direction.

x X x

"What's the big idea back there?" Marcia asked Vanessa as she raised her eyebrows. "Are you trying to be an apple polisher?"

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa said as her eyes glanced forward.

"Seeking permission to scout ahead?" Marcia said, "Or to quote you directly, 'I shall prove myself worthy of your trust.' Are you trying to kiss up to the princess?"

"I suppose you know about being a brown-noser better than anyone," Vanessa said as she glanced at her fellow pegasi rider from the corner of her eye, which caused Marcia to narrow her eyes. "Remember when we first trained to be pegasi knights?"

"What?" Marcia stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about—"

"I definitely remember," Vanessa said before a small laugh escaped her lips, much to the chagrin of Marcie. "You wanted to impress the instructor more than any other recruit."

"Our instructor was General Ferry!" Marcia retorted. "Of course I wanted to show my best ability to the top pegasus knight in Frelia—"

"And we must do the same with the leader of another country," Vanessa interrupted, causing Marcia to leave her mouth open. "We don't want to look bad in front of the Princess of Renais. Right now, we represent Frelia. If we fail as pegasi riders, other countries won't respect Frelia's military capability."

"I see your point," Marcia said as a smile formed across her mouth. "I'll confront any threat we face. And we're watching each other's back too."

"That's good to know," Vanessa said as she placed her finger on her lip. Glancing away from her comrade, she added. "Besides, this is also a chance for you to look good in front of General Ferry's son."

"What?" Marcia stammered as a blush turned her face into a pinkish color. "It's no different from your infatuation on royalty! At least I'm not aiming that high."

"I don't have a crush on Prince Innes," Vanessa stuttered as her face turned bright red.

"Aha!" Marcia said. "I never said who you had a crush on—"

"Over the hill!" Vanessa interrupted. "There's smoke."

"A small village is supposed to be there," Marcia said as she glanced over the hill. "That can't be good."

"Let's head over there," Vanessa said as both pegasi increased their speed in the air, flying low so they can remain undetected. As the women flew over the hill and approached the area, they saw the extensive damage. Fires near the entrance of the village continued to burn with increasing intensity, with several bodies lying on the street motionless. Vanessa and Marcia noted in their minds that this was likely the result of a bandit raid.

If the answer wasn't obvious, the fact both of them noticed three bandits carrying an unconscious girl as they escaped the area made it so.

"We should pursue those blockheads and save that girl," Marcia said as she prepared to take off after them. "There's no telling what they'll do to her!"

However, Vanessa pointed to an area where a man with an axe finished off another man near the exit of the village. When they saw two adolescent boys running toward the man, they knew that he was a part of the village. Then they saw one of the boys collapse on the ground, with a noticeable wound on his back. They also heard the man screaming for someone to help his son.

"Ah! This looks serious," Vanessa said as he watched the man carry the wounded boy outside the village. "We must inform Princess Eirika what's going on."

"No kidding," Marcia replied as the smile on her face disappeared. "You go report. I'll help the child find a healer, then help drive away the bandits. If they haven't traveled far enough, I intend to pursue the bandits that kidnapped the girl."

"I'll return to help you once I report the situation," Vanessa said. After the pegasi knights nodded at each other, Vanessa flew west toward the troop at a high speed, while Marcia grabbed her lance and flew east, toward the village.

x X x

After Garcia screamed for help, he noticed a pegasi knight coming toward his direction.

"Excuse me sir," Marcia said as she landed near the man and boy. "I was flying through the area, and heard your call for help."

"Yes," Garcia said. "Bandits attacked my son, and he needs treatment for his wound."

"I have a vulnerary," Marcia said as she dismounted her flying horse and grabbed a bottle from her pouch. As she approached the boy with bottle in hand, she frowned in dismay as she received a closer view of the wrapped wound.

It appeared more serious than she anticipated.

"I already applied a vulnerary and bandaged the wound," Wolt said to Marcia as Ross staggered to his feet. "I doubt another vulnerary will help. We need to find a healer."

"I'm surprised the boy can stand with that wound," Marcia said as she briefly glanced toward the mountainous region in the southeast, then at the hill to the west. "I noticed a girl in the village being kidnapped by the bandits and planned to pursue them, but ..." her voice trailed off as she glanced at Ross again. "He needs a healer now."

"There aren't any healers in the village," Garcia said. "I can't imagine how we'll find—"

"I'm with a group that has a healer," Marcia interrupted as she held her hand up. "I can fly him over the hill to reach—"

She became silent as an arrow flew through the area, as it struck a nearby tree. It missed the faces of Marcia and Wolt by a few inches.

"Cancel that," Marcia said. "First, I'll help you take care of those bandits, then I can fly your son over to the healer."

"Don't worry about that," Wolt said as Garcia attacked the bandit that fired the arrow. "We'll give you some cover so you can take him now."

"You can't cover me from the sky," Marcia said with a sigh as she grabbed her lance from the saddle of her pegasi and stayed on the ground. "If my pegasi is shot down, the fall will likely kill both your friend and myself. It's better to help clear the bandits so we can fly sooner."

"I see your point," Wolt said as he prepared an arrow. He fired it and struck the bandit in the side of his neck. "There's probably more bandits in the area." The archer took a quick glance at Ross, who cringed in pain as he dropped to one knee.

"Just hold on a little longer," Garcia said as he turned his attention toward his son. "A healer will come soon."

x X x

Vanessa returned to the group as fast as her pegasus would take her. Considering the dire circumstances that awaited them across the hill, she was fortunate that Eirika marched toward a nearby village, which was near the western base of the hill.

"I have bad news," Vanessa shouted as soon as she reached their hearing range. "The village to the east is under attack by bandits."

"Bandits?" Eirika shrieked as her eyes widened in surprise. "Now?"

"Marcia is helping to fight them now as I'm talking," Vanessa said as she folded her arms.

"This is quite a dilemma," Moulder said.

"We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible to reach Renvall, but..." Ares said, his voice trailing off as he thought about his duties as a knight. Obeying the orders of his liege, and protecting the citizens were among the most serious duties. Currently, they were in conflict with each other. They had to press forward to find Ephraim, but they couldn't abandon citizens in danger.

Eirika put an end to that conflict.

"I will not stand by and watch innocent citizens be harmed," Eirika said through her teeth as she raised her rapier in the air. Based on lessons she received in her studies, when the leader raised his or her weapon in the air, it signified the start of a battle.

"Of course," Seth said in an uneasy tone as he clutched his sword. "While we must get to your brother quickly, we cannot ignore the safety of Renais citizens."

"Vanessa, how dire is the situation to the east?" Eirika asked.

"The area near the entrance is burning, and several villagers have already died, along with a few bandits," Vanessa said as all eyes were on her. "Marcia and I also spotted a group of villagers fighting bandits while protecting an injured child. Also, Marcia observed a girl being abducted by the bandits."

"Injuring children, and kidnapping girls?" Nanna said. "These bandits seem ruthless."

"Marcia also wanted to find a healer for the boy, but looking at the state of the village, I doubt there are any."

"Father Moulder, can your staff help the boy?" Eirika asked as she turned her attention toward the priest.

"Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff." Moulder said "Problem is, I cannot do it from here as I only have a standard Heal staff. Someone needs to bring the boy here—"

"Princess Eirika!" someone shouted from the sky, interrupting Moulder's words. Glancing at the sky, they realized that the voice belonged to Shiida. "There's trouble near the southern mountains! A sizeable group of bandits are approaching the village to the south of us. I presume it's for a raid."

"The attacks sound related," Ares said as Shiida landed her pegasus near the princess. He turned to Shiida. "There are bandits attacking the village east of the hill as well."

"We need to divide the group and help all the villages," Seth said. "What are your orders Eirika?"

"Vanessa, can you bring the injured boy to us?" Eirika said, remembering what the priest said before the grave news. "I'd send Moulder with you, but we may need Moulder to treat any injured villagers on this side first."

"Princess, leave this to me," Vanessa said with smirk. "I shall bring the boy here."

"Alright," Moulder said as he went to the caravan to grab his staff. "Vanessa. It's up to you."

"Wait," Marita said as she walked toward Vanessa. "Let me go with you. If there are additional bandits, they can use help to drive them out."

"Then get on," Vanessa said. "Most of these bandits are using axes. They're too slow to block a sword."

"I'll go with you too," Shiida said as Marita climbed in front of Vanessa. As Vanessa nodded, she added, "Once we quell the bandits attacks there, we can fly south and aid the rest of the troupe."

"Take one more person with you," Seth said as Vanessa grabbed the reigns of the horse and flew away. "The more people on that side fighting the remaining bandits, the faster we can restore order."

"Reinforcements are likely to come from that area as well," Ares said as he glanced at the map. "The only other paths in this area are through the mountains, and the path we just walked."

"I'll go with Lady Shiida," Nanna said as she dismounted from her horse. "I've stopped bandit attacks before and did research on known groups in Renais." Eirika nodded in agreement, understanding that Nanna did research work on bandits before Grado's invasion. "If I can recognize their strategy, I can identify them and come up with a contingency plan."

"Sounds like a good plan," Eirika said as Nanna climbed on Shiida's winged steed. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Nanna said with a smile as Shiida's pegasus took off. With a shout, she added, "Ares, take care of my horse!"

"While the eastern village has some assistance, we still have to warn the remaining villages and ward off the bandits," Seth said as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Eirika, you and Wendy go to the western gate of the village, then come back to Moulder." He turned to the priest and continued, "Moulder, you and Lilina warn the people on the eastern gate and take the caravan inside, then wait for Vanessa to return with the injured child."

"Everyone else, we're heading south to defend the village and fight off the bandits," Ares said. He turned to Seth and added, "Unless you or the princess objects?"

"I have no objections," Seth said while Nephenee and Halvan went in the caravan to obtain their weapons.

"After we secure the villages and the boy is rescued," Eirika said as her eyebrows lowered while she faced Ares, "my group will head south to assist your group."

"That's fine," Seth said as he climbed onto his horse.

"Would Nanna mind if I borrow her horse," Sety asked Ares. "The faster we get south, the sooner we can defend the area."

"She won't mind," Ares said with neutral face, thinking about what his cousin would say. "If anything, she'd tell you to do so if it helps."

"Is our objective clear?" Seth said. When everyone nodded in agreement, he said, "Everyone, move out!"

x X x

After traveling south for about two miles via horseback on a dirt road, the largest group reached the gate of the southern village without encountering any bandits. However, as the group watched the base of the southern mountain, they realized that the bandits started their approach toward this village.

"Is there a gate guard here?" Franz said as he entered the village on his steed. To his left, he noticed several unmarked graves.

"What is it?" A man said as he approached the gate. "There aren't any guards around here. The Renais soldiers stationed here were routed by Grado about a week ago, and then Grado's army up and left everyone last night without protection."

"Barricade the gate," Seth said as he avoided thinking about how many Renais soldiers died in the process, although Ares realized that the unmarked graves were likely those soldiers.

"Why?" another man asked as he approached the group. "What's with all the ruckus here?"

"There's no time to argue," Halvan said in a soft tone as he clenched his axe. "There are bandits to the south approaching—"

"Bandits?" the first man stuttered, interrupting the quiet man. "Nearby?"

"We have reason to believe they have their mind set on attacking village," Sety added.

"Spread the word," the second man said to the first before he yelled to the townspeople. "Close the village gates! Bandits are in the area!" The man turned to Seth. As he noticed the Renais insignia on his armor, he said, "You're knights from Renais."

"Some of us," Seth said. "There are also soldiers from Frelia and mercenaries among us."

"There is hope after all," the man said as he reached into his satchel. "Thank you for your warning." As he grabbed a bottle, he handed it to Seth and said. "Here. Please accept this small token."

"We can't accept any rewards," Ares said as both he and Seth shook their heads.

"We're performing our orders under the Renais royal family," Seth added.

"Take it anyway," the man said. "You're going to fight the bandits, right?" When everyone in the group gave an affirmative nod, he placed the water in Seth's hands. "This water should help protect you if there are mages among them." As the man glanced at the unmarked graves, he added, "We don't need more Renais soldiers dying on us."

"Thank you for your concern," Seth said as he pocketed the bottle of water while several men came toward the area to close off the village.

As the group turned to leave the village, another man shouted, "Sir, Miranda has gone missing!"

"What?" the man said with a sharp groan. "I told her to stay in the village!"

"Should we hold off barricading the gate until she returns?"

"Close the damn gate," Ares said as he turned around, holding his temples with his thumb and index finger. "We'll search for the girl while we're out here. Do you have any idea on where she may have went?"

"She likely went to eastern village," the man said. "She was concerned about her father when he didn't return from there last night."

"That's just great," Ares muttered under his breath. He turned to Sety and said, "Can you please check the pathway to Ide, and see if the girl is there?"

"That's not a problem," Sety said as he rode Nanna's horse toward the path.

"Everyone else," Seth said as he glanced toward the southern horizon. "Let's prepare for battle."

x X x

"But you can't leave Lady Selena," a woman said as she approached a blonde woman at the village entrance mounting a horse. "What are we going to do? There are rumors of bandit attacks in the area." The woman fell on her knees and pleaded, "If we can't protect ourselves, the village is doomed."

"Perhaps if I speak to my liege," Selena said as she knelt down and touched the woman's shoulder, "Maybe he will provide—"

"People, listen to me!" Eirika said as she and Wendy ran toward the gate entrance. "You must close the village gate immediately!"

"Hurry," Wendy added, "before the bandits arrive!"

"Wait a moment," Selena said as she turned her gaze to Eirika. Walking toward her, she asked "Who are you?" She glanced at Wendy before her eyes shifted back to Eirika. "You aren't from one of the neighboring towns. Your weapons also give you away."

"I am Eir ..." Eirika said. Her voice trailed off as she glanced at the insignia on the woman's horse saddle. The same one she saw on the wyvern rider during her escape from Renais. She realized the woman was a high-ranking officer from Grado. "My name is Erina. I'm a traveling mercenary."

"A mercenary named Erina, is it?" Selena said with skepticism escaping her horse. "I feel there's more to you than that, but don't worry. It's not my concern."

Eirika wanted to release a sigh, but doing so would blow her cover.

"I haven't told you who I am yet, have I?" the blonde woman said. When Eirika and Wendy shook their heads, she continued, "I am Selena, a general in Grado's army."

"Ah!" Eirika released through her lips as Wendy's fingers twitched in her free hand.

"Is something wrong?" Selena asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"No...uh, nothing nothing's wrong." Eirika stuttered as Selena stepped outside the gate, guiding her horse.

"It looks like these villagers have some bandit problems," Selena said with a frown. "I want to help, but I have orders to return to the capital immediately." She glanced at the sheath Eirika wore with her belt, and the lance that Wendy carried. "You're armed, and you claim to be mercenaries. Will you help them?"

"Um..." Eirika said, not sure what to say to the general. There's already a plan in action to eliminate the bandits in the area and to protect the village. Furthermore, she's surprised that a Grado general would show compassion, especially after the vicious way they attacked the castle.

"Is there a problem?" Selena asked as she lost her patience with the 'mercenary' standing in front of her.

"Of course I'll help them!" Eirika said as she straightened her posture. "It's just...You're one of Grados' generals. Why would you—"

"These aren't military soldiers at the command of a general. They're ordinary citizens." Selena said with a sigh as she climbed on to her horse. "Should they suffer because their leaders fight?"

Eirika shook her head, although she realized this situation happened because all the Renais soldiers either retreated to the castle, or died defending the villagers.

"I've petitioned your aid," Selena said as she reached into her pouch. Bringing forth a red jewel, she placed it in Eirika's hand. "Consider this payment for your services."

Eirika glanced at the red jewel in her hand, while Selena rode to the west, presumably back to Grado.

"That was close," Wendy said before she sighed, breaking the awkward silence as the village gate closed. "Princess, we should return to Father Moulder on the other side of the village. Vanessa could return with the child at any moment."

Eirika nodded in agreement as the two women walked around the perimeter of the village.

x X x

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Lilina and Moulder walked toward the gate with the supply caravan. If the horses cooperated with Lilina's instructions instead of stalling every few minutes, the caravan would have been in the village already. Lilina realized that Eirika probably warned the guards on the opposite side of the village by now.

As they approached the gate, they noticed two men and a woman preparing to close the gate. With a sigh, the young woman realized that her theory was correct.

"We're closing the village gates now," one of the men said to the two people. "We already received word that bandits are coming."

"I understand," Lilina said from the caravan. "We're part of the group that is fending them off. We just need to drop off our caravan in the village."

"Not a problem," the woman said as she waved them inside. As Lilina steered the convoy past the gate, the woman continued, "This is the second time mercenaries could be saving me."

"What do you mean?" Lilina said with confusion in her voice as she got off the caravan, with a fire tome in hand. She knew that Marita and Halvan were mercenaries hired by her father, but everyone else were soldiers from either the Frelian or Renais army.

She and Moulder certainly didn't look like mercenaries.

"A while ago, while I traveling toward Serafew, bandits attacked my group," the woman said with a frown. "But two of the most wonderful people rescued me. They both dressed like mercenaries, but they had an air of elegance about them." She glanced at Lilina and added, "Kind of like yourself."

"Who knows," Lilina said with a smile as she crossed her hands in front of her. "They're probably part of a royal court acting as mercenaries." Ironic, as although she didn't realize it yet, her liege just implemented that plan on a whim.

"They gave me this elixir, but I don't need it," the woman said as she went in her pocket and produced a blue bottle. As she handed the elixir to Lilina, she added, "Although you have a healer in your group already," she said as she glanced at Moulder, "I understand staves work but so many times. I'm sure this can help you in the battle against those bandits."

"Thank you so much," Lilina said as she and Moulder stepped outside the village gates. "I thank you for your generosity." While the two men closing the gate nodded, she added, "We'll return once the bandits are cleared out."

"Now we wait for Vanessa," Lilina said as she placed the elixir in her satchel. "I hope everyone is okay."

x X x

When Vanessa and Shiida's pegasi reached the burning village, they noticed two bandits arguing among themselves.

"Why can't we finish off this village?" one of the bandits yelled. "This village doesn't have any soldiers from Renais or Grado."

"It seems a pegasus knight arrived to help in the battle," the second bandit said. "Along with the axe wielder and bow user, they're giving our men problems."

"What are Frelian soldiers doing in the area?" the first bandit asked as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "How many of us are left? Do we have any archers left?"

"Counting us," the second bandit responded, "four, and our two archers are dead. Not that it matters, as the pegasus knight isn't using her mount to attack."

"Damn it!" the first bandit yelled. "Where are the other two?"

"They're hiding along the pathway to ambush any help that comes in this direction," the second bandit said in a calm tone.

"Damn it," the first bandit said as he clutched his weapon. "We have to retreat, or we'll get anniliated by—"

The first bandit never had a chance to finish his sentence, as Vanessa swooped down from behind them, forcing them to dive to the ground to avoid her lance.

"Another flying horse?" the first bandit squealed as he pushed himself off the ground. "We need to get back to the hideout—"

His words ceased as Marita pierced the side of his abdomen with her blade. As the second bandit assessed the situation, he realized, the dive by the pegasi knight was only a distraction for the sword user to get close enough for a lethal strike.

"Drop your weapon," Marita said as she pulled the sword out of the first bandit, and throwing him to the ground while the second bandit readied his axe for battle, "or you'll end up like your friend."

"You murderer!" the second bandit said through his clenched teeth as he stared at his dead comrade. "I can't let you live after what you just did!"

"Just like what your group did to this village," Marita said as the bandit clutched his axe. "They didn't deserve to die, unlike your friend."

"That's it!" the bandit yelled as he raised his axe. "Prepare to die you little—"

He didn't complete his threat. Like his comrade, a sword pierced him in the side of his abdomen.

This time, it was Nanna's blade that accomplished the task.

"I warned you," Marita said as Nanna pulled the sword out the bandit, who glared back at her before he dropped to his knees. She added as he collapsed to the ground on his face, "I never said I would do this attack."

"That takes care of those two," Nanna said with a sigh as she and Marita wiped away the blood from their swords. "Shiida said that these were the last two bandits left in the area."

"Did Vanessa take the child already?" Marita asked. However, as she glanced up at the sky, she saw the green haired pegasus knight flying west with a young boy in front of her.

"Let's meet with Shiida," Nanna said with a sigh. She turned her head toward the burning village and the lifeless bodies scattered around. "We should help them too."

x X x

"Relax," Vanessa said with a sigh as Ross began to fidget while as her pegasus descended to the ground. "We're almost there." As she landed, Moulder was nearby, with his staff ready. She dismounted from the pegasi, and with help from Wendy, lifted Ross off the winged horse.

As they rested Ross on the ground on his stomach comfortably, Vanessa and Wendy removed the bloodied bandage from the wound, revealing the injury. While Wendy grimaced at the wound, Moulder placed his staff near the wound. Channeling his energy, the head of the staff began to glow. Then the glowing energy transferred from the staff to the wound.

Within seconds, the only sign of the serious injury was a light scar.

"Feeling better?" Eirika said as she approached Ross.

"Yes," Ross said. He turned to Moulder. "Thank you sir." However, he noticed the smoke billowing from the opposite side of the mountain and turned his attention back to Eirika. "Hey listen! My village is being attacked by bandits."

"We're aware of that," Vanessa said under her breath, while Lilina looked at the boy with concern.

"My name's Ross," the boy continued. "Come on!" As he brandished a small axe, he added as he grabbed Eirika by her hand, "You have to help us wipe those thugs out!"

"All right, just..." Eirika said, trying to comfort the boy, although she struggled to find the words to say. "Just take a deep breath and calm down, Ross." As he calmed down slightly, she continued, "Leave the situation to us. We'll drive off the bandits." Gesturing towards Lilina, she added, "Please take Ross somewhere safe—"

"No!" Ross said as he stomped his foot on the ground. "I'm going to fight, too!

"But ..." Eirika said as her voice trailed off, uncertain of what to say next.

"Although the staff worked, it takes a little time for the effects to take full effect," Moulder said as he held his staff. "You risk opening the wound again."

"My father and friend are out there, fighting those bandits," Ross said with a calmer demeanor. "I've got to get back to him as quickly as possible! I'm the son of the great Garcia!" As he raised his fist in the air, he added, "As long as I have my axe, no bandit will ever defeat me!"

"Then how did he get injured in the first place?" Vanessa whispered to Wendy, who in turn, shrugged at the statement.

"Alright," Eirika said with a sigh. "I see you're not going to be swayed to stay behind, but you must promise that you will stay close to us."

"You got it!" Ross said.

"They should be done with the area across the hill," Vanessa said to Eirika as she gave Ross his axe. "Shiida came up with a plan to deal with the last of the bandits." She turned her attention to Ross and added, "We'll take you to your father first, then we'll head south to help the rest of our troop. They're fighting the largest group of bandits right now."

"Sounds fine by me," Ross said. When Vanessa pointed to her pegasi, he understood the point. He pumped his fist in the air as he yelled, "Let's get going!"

"We should head south to aid Seth and Ares as well," Eirika said as she glanced toward that direction. As Vanessa nodded and flew over the hill for the fifth time that day with her pegasi, Eirika continued in a soft voice, "Let's march. They shouldn't be far off."

Everyone approved and began the short trek south to where the main fighting occurred.

x X x

Miranda continued to ride northeast to the burning village, concerned about her father's well being. Her thoughts shifted to Grado's attack on Renais, and the subsequent lack of soldiers in the area. He wouldn't have been at that village in the first place if Grado hadn't attacked, or if Renais didn't recall their soldiers to the mainland.

Either way, the area held little resistance from bandits.

The thought echoed in her mind as she walked along the path. If her father didn't survive, she promised to take every bandit she met to the grave without hesitation with her magic. Then she would perhaps slap a Renais solider or two in the process for abandoning their citizens and fellow men who died while trying to fight Grado.

Miranda clutched the fire tome in her hands, as she heard the sound of slow footsteps. She glanced around the area, but didn't notice anything unusual.

As soon as she lowered her guard, a hand axe flew in her direction.

She immediately ducked when she heard the sound of something coming toward her direction. The axe embedded itself in a nearby tree. If she did not hear the sound of it spinning in the air, it would've split her skull open.

"Damn, you missed her," a voice in the tree said as he leaped down. Another counterpart leaped down as he continued, "Maybe it's better that way. She looks nice enough. I think we'd get at least five thousand for her."

"You moron," a second male voice said as he came from below the patch of woods. "That idiot Bone gave us orders to kill anyone traveling in this path. It's the only dumb idea he had that may actually work."

"Why are you doing this?" Miranda said as her spellbook trembled in her hand. "What do you want from me?"

"Just doing my orders," the second man said. "Nothing personal. I rather not kill a pretty face like yourself. Unfortunately, we can't have people helping the village while we're—"

"Destroying homes and killing everyone?" Miranda interrupted as she charged a fire spell from her fingertips. She aimed at the second bandit and released the spell. While she didn't hit him directly, she set his pants leg on fire.

"What are you waiting for?" the second bandit said as he rolled on the ground to put the fire out. "Kill the brat before she casts another spell!"

Before the first bandit could equip an iron axe for battle, a gust of wind pushed him back into the tree, causing a loud crack to resonate through the area. A secondary gust acted like a blade, effectively slicing through his throat and part of the tree. He dropped on the ground motionless, with his head partially decapitated.

Both Miranda and the second bandit glanced around, noticing a man with green hair approaching them on foot. With one hand, he guided the reigns of a horse. In the other, he held a green book in his hand.

The second bandit recognized his face immediately, and stepped back slightly.

"What the hell is a Frelian noble doing here?" the second man asked as he rose from the ground. "Don't you have a tea party to attend?"

"I'm here on official business," Sety said as he channeled another wind spell through his fingertips. "The real question is why are you bandits here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the bandit said as a smirk formed on his lips. "We rob a few villages while Renais and Grado soldiers aren't in the area."

"So you're opportunistic bastards?" Sety said with a frown.

"Of course!" the bandit said. "Yeah, we destroyed a few homes and even killed an old village leader as he slept. That's how we—"

He never finished his sentence as Miranda struck him with another fire spell, this time, nailing him directly in the chest. An ear-splitting scream echoed as the bandit dropped to the ground, the fire burning his flesh.

"I'll see you in hell little girl!" the bandit rasped as he glared at her, before his outstretched hand collapsed on the ground, also set ablaze.

"You didn't have to kill him," Sety said, holding his head in frustration. "At least until I received some information out of him."

"My apologies, but I am the daughter of that 'old village leader' he spoke about," Miranda said as she dropped to her knees. Several tears fell from her face as she added. "I only came out to see if he was okay." As she wept, she whispered, "Now he's dead. He's really dead."

Sety remained silent, unsure what to say. He let Miranda get out her grief through her tears for several minutes.

"Are you helping clear out the bandits?" Miranda asked, as she raised her face. The tear stains on her cheeks showed. Her eyes were also slightly red. "I know you're Frelian, and this is in Renais territory, so I don't know if—"

"Yes," Sety said as he interrupted the girl's rambling. "I'm part of a small group led by Princess Eirika. She couldn't let them run rampant and let citizens suffer because Renais." As Miranda looked toward the sky, he added, "You should return to the village to the southwest. The people there are worried about you, and my comrades already began securing the—"

"I want to join Princess Eirika's army," Miranda interrupted. As Sety raised his eyebrow, she continued, "At first, I thought the royal family abandoned us and left this area to rot, but..."

"I still need you to return to the village," Sety said as Miranda's voice trailed off. " When this battle is over, you can speak to the princess."

"But I can help!" Miranda said as she stomped her feet and pointed at the still burning corpse. "I want to help stop these bandits!"

"You're going to do what you want regardless," Sety mumbled with a sigh. This girl in some ways reminded him of his younger sister. Glancing at the corpse, she did raise a valid point. Although she was a beginner for a mage, she was competent. Turning southwest and walking away with the horse, he said with a clearer voice, "Come with me then. I'll speak to one of the generals and explain the circumstances, but you should still return to the village. Some of the residents are worried about you."

"I'm Miranda by the way," the girl said as she followed Sety and the horse.

"I already know who you are," he replied without turning around, remembering the villagers called the missing girl by the same name. "I'm Sety. Pleased to meet you."

x X x

Vanessa arrived across the hill with Ross. As soon as she landed near the outskirts of the village, both she and Ross dismounted from the pegasus, giving its wings some rest after carrying an extra passenger on three of it's five flights. The fire also seemed to be under control by the villagers, much to their relief.

Several people waited at the outskirts of the village. Among them was Marcia, Shiida, Nanna, and the two men she saw earlier. One was an older man that shared some resemblance to Ross, so she assumed he was his father. The other was an archer. Based on how he was shooting, someone trained him well.

Although in her mind, he didn't fire an arrow as well as the crown prince of Frelia. In Vanessa's opinion, no one was a better marksman than Prince Innes.

"How does everything fare on this side?" Vanessa asked as she glanced around the destruction of the area.

"There are no more bandits in the area," Shiida said. "Marita helped put out the fires in the village with the village leader, and Nanna treated some of the wounded." They glanced toward the aforementioned woman, who finished applying a bandage to the young archer's shooting arm. "Marcia also just came back from a search. There is a young female traveler missing from the area, but neither of us could find her."

"We'll have to search for her after we finish clearing the bandits from the area," Vanessa said. "Eirika is on her way to join the battle southwest of us. From what I saw, that should be the last of the bandits in this area."

"We should get there as soon as possible," Shiida said as Vanessa's pegasus neighed in frustration. Taking a glance at the flying horse, before looking at her own, she added, "Maybe we shouldn't take flight. It seems that our pegasi is tired from constant flying. There may be additional enemy archers."

"Did Moulder heal the boy?" Marcia asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Perhaps too well in my opinion," Vanessa said with a sigh. She remembered all the movement he did on the pegasus, which caused him to almost drop in mid-flight. That certainly would have negated the priest's efforts.

They turned to the boy, who ran toward his dad.

"Dad!" Ross yelled, jubilant as ever.

"Ross?" Garcia said in a gruff voice, placing his axe on the ground. "Boy, what did I tell you? What are you doing here?" As Ross looked around the area with confusion, it was clear that he forgot the orders that Garcia gave. "Don't worry about me. You and Wolt hurry up and get yourself to safety!"

"Did you really thing I could just run away while you fight, Dad?" Ross said with defiance. "You taught me that people fight for what's important to them!"

"He's right," Wolt said as he lifted his arrow from the ground. After he thanked Nanna for bandaging his arm, he continued, "If we can't fight to protect this village, what reason do we fight?"

"There's no way we're leaving!" Ross yelled. "We're fighting just like you!"

"Can't say I'm surprised," Marcia said as she paid attention to the conversation between father and son. As Vanessa gave an emphatic nod in agreement, the pink-haired pegasi rider added, "Sir Garcia said that Ross is more stubborn than he and his mother combined."

"Makes me wonder how stubborn both parents are," Vanessa whispered.

"Ross..." Garcia said as his voice trailed off. "All right, both of you boys listen to me. We'll fight our way out of here together!"

"Couldn't say it any better myself Sir Garcia," Wolt said as he and Ross raised their weapons.

"It seems like we have extra help," Shiida said as the boys lowered their weapons while the pegasi knights approached the group. "There are more bandits to the southwest. While the rest of our group is fighting them, they can use the additional help to clear out any remaining bandits."

Soon, Marita arrived from the village entrance, with Rebecca not standing far behind her.

"The fires are out," Marita said after she wiped a miniscule amount of sweat from her forehead. "What are we doing next?"

"We're going southwest to aid the main group," Vanessa said, repeating the words of Shiida. "Eirika's group is on her way there as we speak."

"Our pegasi are tired from flying," Marcia said with a scowl while she attempted to understand why the princess would put herself in direct danger. "We can still ride on them, but they won't be taking the skies anytime." With a sigh, she added, "I bet by the time we get there, the fighting will be over.

"We should still go," Shiida said. "We need to regroup with Eirika. Also, if there are any potential ambushes planned, they're likely to come from the path we're traveling.."

"That's fine by me," Wolt said with a shrug. "I'd like to meet the princess of Renais."

"Wait a second," Ross said as his mind burned. He turned to Vanessa and asked as he remembered the name of the woman he spoke with. "You mean the woman that wanted me to stay back was Princess Eirika?"

"Yep," Vanessa said with a shrug as she walked toward her pegasus.

"You already met the princess?" Wolt said with a smile, ignorant to Ross becoming slightly pale, remembering that he ignored the advice of royalty. "Cool"

"If there are no objections," Shiida said as she mounted her pegasus, "we should leave now."

"I'll stay behind," Rebecca said with an air of confidence. She tugged at her bow and added, "If bandits decide to return here, I'll be able to pick them off without a problem." She turned to her son and winked as she said, "Don't cause these nice ladies any trouble."

"Mom!" Wolt cried in response as Ross released a laugh.

Before they began their march, Marita looked at Rebecca, then at Wolt. Aside from the hair and eyes, she noticed he didn't resemble his mother that much. Perhaps he resembled his father instead?

x X x

In the southwestern area, just north of the mountains, Ares, Gilliam, Nephenee, and Halvan were already engaged in battle. Franz, being the least experienced fighter, stood behind to back up everyone in case any bandits opted to attack. Seth also stood behind to direct the battle, also ready to back up anyone, while Sety secured the eastern path to prevent reinforcements from coming in that direction – an area they remained vulnerable.

However, Franz and Seth soon joined the fray, as five additional bandits charged at the group, in hopes of overwhelming them with numbers. Sadly, the strategy paid little dividends, as the bandits showed poor ability in battle.

Ignoring the slight cut she suffered from her opponent, Nephenee pierced her opponent in the abdomen with her spear. She quickly turned and whacked her oncoming aggressor in the head with the blunt side of her spear, rendering him unconscious. An axe thrown by Halvan – who just finished off his opponent with a lethal strike to the chest -- ended his life.

Gilliam, despite having the same disadvantage as Nephenee, easily skewered his opponent through the ribs. Another bandit struck him from behind with his axe. Gilliam turned around as if the blow didn't phase him. As the bandit backed away in fear, he paid no mind to the oncoming cavalier. His body suddenly froze as Franz sliced through his side with his sword, using the momentum from his horse.

Ares faced three enemies at once. The bandits, rather than attack the rider, attempted to hack at the horse. However, Ares was familiar with that strategy from previous battles in the past. He turned around, knocking two bandits in the head with the broad side of the sword.

The third bandit never saw the attack coming as he lost his head when Halvan struck him through the neck with his axe.

The remaining two bandits rushed toward Seth as he joined the battle. However, they heard the gallop of Franz' horse approaching, and stopped in their tracks.

The stench of the blood flowing from dead allies didn't help matters.

"What the hell are you louts doing?" Bone yelled from the base of the mountain as he approached the battle. "Keep fighting!"

"It's over you idiot," one of the bandits said as both decided to drop their axes. They turned to Seth and added, "We surrender."

"Tie them up," Ares said as Franz took a rope from his saddle. "We'll let the locals decide their punishment."

"You punks," Bone said as he equipped a sturdy axe as he rushed from the bottom of the mountain. Taking direct aim for Nephenee, he yelled "Looks like I'll have to fight you myself."

Nephenee readied her lance to prepare for another battle, ignoring the stinging sensation in her arm. However, Bone was stopped dead in his tracks by two simultaneous fire spells.

One came from the north, where Lilina stood with her book open. In front of her was Wendy and Eirika. Behind her was Moulder.

The other fireball came from the east, where Miranda stood. Beside her was Sety.

"Wait a minute," Bone said as he staggered to his feet, clearly injured by both fire spells. "Wh-who are you people?" Glancing at the large group, he shifted his focus on the eastern path, hoping to open another escape path. Instead, he noticed three pegasi riding toward the group on the eastern path, with five more people on foot.

"I have to get out of here!" Bone said, realizing that his plan to rob the villagers have stopped cold in their tracks, as he was seriously outnumbered. He attempted to run, but Sety struck him down with a wind spell with relative ease from a distance.

"Surrender," Eirika said as she approached the injured bandit. "If you do so, the locals will punish you for your crimes, but you'll get treatment for your wounds—"

"Get down Eirika!" Seth, Ares, Shiida, and Sety yelled simultaneously, as all had their eyes on Bone when he grabbed his axe, and threw it at the princess.

Eirika couldn't duck in time, as the blade of the axe grazed her sword arm. Had she not moved at all, her arm would have been severed.

"I'll never surrender!" Bone said as Eirika clutched her arm in pain, dropping her rapier on the ground as she released a soft cry of pain. He attempted to flee again, but Wolt fired an arrow, striking him in the leg.

"Urgh..." Bone moaned in pain and collapsed on his face while Ares approached the man after he dismounted from his horse, while Moulder rushed to the aid of the princess. "Blast..."

"You attempted to murder a member of the royal family of Renais," Ares said in a monotone voice as he approached the bandit. Bone squirmed on the ground, but only managed to roll on his back. He was unable to get up since the arrow pierced through a nerve on his leg.

"The punishment for such an act," Ares said as he narrowed his eyes, "is immediate execution."

The Renais knight proceeded to ram his sword through the bandit's chest, puncturing through his heart. A piercing shriek of pain resonated through the area, which forced Miranda, Wolt, Ross, Franz and Nanna to cover their ears.

As Ares pulled the sword out from the bandit, copious amounts of blood leaked through the wound as Bone laid motionless, which made some of the soldiers look away from the scene.

"Seems these two are the last of the bandits," Seth said as Franz finished binding the bandits with rope. "It's probably safe to say that the threat is over."

"Let's get our supplies in the northwestern village," Eirika said as Moulder healed her wound, not wanting to be around the stench of decaying bodies. "From there, we can plan our next course of action."

x X x

This marks the end of Chapter 2.2. No new character introductions from the other games, therefore, I have no new character information for you. Rest assured, I'm still up to the challenge of using all the characters I announced thus far.

Ugh ... I also updated the names of characters in this chapter. The update involves the characters from the Shadow Dragon, which had their names updated to their official English translation. (Some of the translations I like, but most ... not really.) I also plan to update everything from the previous chapters once I update my other stories.

The next chapter is 2.3, which covers the post-chapter scenes from the game. You can also expect more character development and more background stories revealed.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. In the meantime, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review.


	6. AN: Story Giveaway

While I bear good news for myself, this may be a detriment for loyal readers. To them, I apologize in advance.

I received a reply from a publisher after sending a query letter, summary, and the first three chapters of an original writing project called _Spirit Fusion_. (Short summary: Various humans – including protagonists and antagonists – fuse with spirits to gain various powers, albeit with various conditions.)

They liked it enough that they wish to see the finished product. I have six months to complete the project _and_ edit it. (Although I may hire a professional editor for this task.)

If all goes great, it will become a book on the bookshelves of various bookstores. Maybe I will see my project in the book section someday, gaining the attention of Twilight and Harry Potter. It is not likely, but I can dream about it.

x X x

Unfortunately, this means I will not have time to update _Second Existence: Dual Objectives_, _War of the Stones_, and _The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_. However, I have a contingency plan.

I seek three co-authors (one for each story) to transfer the stories. This way, they can continue to update on a regular basis. In the case of _The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_, the story can be updated again.

There are four requirements for each perspective co-writer.

**First**, spelling and grammar ability is obligatory. I am not immune to fundamental typing mistakes (especially if I neglect to double-check a chapter), but one does not flinch while reading my work due to substandard spelling or grammar. I am not asking the writer to have the vocabulary of a professor or lawyer, but I expect any prospective author to maintain the current standard.

**Second**, writing is _more_ than just technical spelling, vocabulary and grammar. It is the ability to convey those words into action, scenery, body language, and feelings. It is about the ability to balance dialogue and narration. Most importantly, it is about the ability to entertain the reader. These matter, as it determines if a story is worth reading. If one can't convey these concepts, one is not likely to succeed.

**Third**, while I shall give any perspective author the plans to the story they choose, I rather not restrict the author of his or her creativity, especially if his or her direction is better than. I want the author to sound like himself or herself.

**Fourth**, base material knowledge is recommended. While I intend to submit my notes, the author must know what I'm talking about. Each story has unique requirements.

_Second Existence: Dual Objectives_  
The author must have knowledge on both Naruto and Bleach, as it is a crossover with some unexpected twists.

Understanding how characters from both manga may interact with one another after various events in Bleach is important. (e.g.: Aizen before defecting would likely be friends with everyone that isn't aware of his scheme, including the shinobi. Afterward, everyone will think less of him.)

I expect the author to have the ability to write sensual (not pornographic) intimate moments between characters. That means having the ability to write a sex scene _with meaning to the plot. _These scenes cannot be sex just because you can write it and you're good at it. This is what keeps the story at the M rating, and not the restricted MA rating.

_The Legend Within: Rise of a Champion_  
Only knowledge on Naruto is necessary in terms of source material.

One must also have a basic understanding of both friendship building, maintenance, and balance. This is the main focus of the story, as events that circle around Naruto and Hinata allows their friendship to build, perhaps into a possible relationship.

Understanding international politics will help make the story flourish – at least until the manga provides more details on various countries.

_War of the Stones _  
While the focus is on The Sacred Stones, this story requires knowledge on the entire Fire Emblem series, including the Japanese-exclusive games. (One purpose of the story was to help introduce fans to some of the more interesting characters from the Japan-only games.)

As it takes a more realistic approach to war, one must have a basic idea on tactics of war, including the not-so-nice ones, and the ability to manage large groups. (Ephraim and Eirika not only have to survive, they also have to lead – something the games do not reveal as much.)

Due to the realistic approach, certain aspects from the games will not work. (e.g.: a thrown javelin or axe will not return to the owner _instantly_.)

x X x

If you are interested in taking over one of the aforementioned stories, send a _private message _with a brief writing sample. The stories will go to the best writers that request them. In addition, while my writing is focused on the project, I can still edit and beta-read without too much trouble if the writer wishes to do so.

I thank you for your time. If all goes to plan, I can announce the new authors within a week.


End file.
